Reality Vs Fairytales
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: "Huh?" I asked with my eyes still widened and my mouth dropped into the white tiled floor. "Don't ask," Troy Bolton snapped at me, "you'll be tutoring the most popular guy in East High." I use to get bullied everyday by my everyone at school. A T&G Story.
1. Cinderella

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince comes and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

Life for me wasn't so fair. That practically started when my parents died in a plane crash on their way home from a business trip. Their accidental deaths brought me to reality that life wasn't exactly as fairytales. Yes, my parents used to pamper me with their undying episodes of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White. Now, I'm stucked in this ungrateful life being a halftime maid, halftime student in East High and practically, the center eye of player slash bully slash asshole slash prince of East High-the none other than Troy Bolton.

But me, I am the center bully slash geek slash stepsister of East High Ice Queen, Sharpay. Sharpay denies me as her sister but how much do I really care? Not quite... I hate her too as much as I hat her mom. They made me clean the house all the time, prepare their food and even do thing crazier that you have in mind.

Now, I am lying in my bed, trying to finish a book I've been trying to finish but is always getting interrupted with yet another order for Derby and Sharpay, the villains of my unhappy, quite realistic and imperfect life everyone would regret to have. I just wished I was born as a princess so my life wouldn't be this hard... like in this book I'm currently reading, '_A kiss in time_' by Alex Flinn. Yes, the main character was a princess who have been sleeping for almost three hundred years.

I just hope a prince like Jack will come and save me from this unworthy life. It wasn't just fair but it was so deceitful. Living with Sharpay and her delirious mother is such a heavy punishment and painful torture for me. It's like I'll be trapped in this life forever. Oh, God... No, I can't be trapped in this life.

"Gabriella!" I loud shriek was heard outside my dungeon-like room I used to call house. I dropped my book and folded a small mark in the end of the page I was reading. Groaning, I irritatedly got up from the foam that is either soft or hard. I slid the slippers in my feet and walked out my house.

I began to tie up my hair and turn to the corner as I fix button up my blouse. It was like everyday, I'm reading and they'll interrupt and order crazy things for me like paint their nails with rare colors. Isn't this life horrible? Do you want to live a life like this or be stucked in a fairytale? Maybe I'm in a fairytale... Either way, never mind. They're just making my mind hurt every time I think about _this_ life.

"Gabriella," the certainly blond woman with big sunglasses in her eyes, wearing a pair of pink bikini, approached in front of me. This was none other than Sharpay. "Did you finished cleaning the pool?" she asked as she twitches her hair from her shoulder to her back, "I wanna go swimming." she added causing me for mentally roll my eyes.

"Cleaned it half an hour ago." I answered and frantically stares at her as if I wanna stab her with knives and daggers. She looked at me after staring at herself in another pink mirror she owns and disgracefully raised an eyebrow at me, "Do you have nothing better to do?" she snapped as she narrows her eyes as if wanting to kill me instantly, "I mean, you should be cleaning mom's nails now." she added as she steps backward.

"Of course," I said and walked pass her. She looked disappointed after I walked pass her because I just stepped out on her. A good start to get crazy and... _rebellious_.

Strolling down the lawn, I found my aunt sitting in her usual spot-apparently wearing some kind of shorts and white top-reading another volume of her favorite magazine. I slowly walked nearer to her with a basket of nail cleaning tools and necessities in my hand. "Care for a little nail cleaning, madam?" I asked as she turned her gaze at me. Lowering her magazine from her face, I can see a few blemishes in her skin.

"Of course," she said and led out her hand for me to start cleaning it.

"Uh, auntie," I called for the first time in thirty minutes of cleaning both of her hand realizing she was silent. I didn't want to look up because her first rule in her house hold mansion, '_you mustn't look upon her dark eyes when she's higher than yours._' Take it literal and you'll get it. Weird? I know but that's her... I don't even know where she and her freaky slash sassy slash Ice Queen daughter get their weird ways of surviving lifestyle.

They barely eat dinner and only take lunch. They often pound on a bowl of chips while watching movie when they are quite scared. Auntie likes white and Sharpay is obsessed with pink. The only thing they are uncommon is all about food. Auntie is carnivorous and Sharpay is vegetarian. For the first time, I looked up and in my surprise, I accidentally fell on my ass in the grass of the lawns. Her mouth is open, her eyes are closed and she's snoring! God, I didn't hear that...

As I was mopping the white marble tiled floor of the mansion that the Evans owned, I heard loud stumping footsteps ahead of me. I already knew who would that be... "Gabriella," Sharpay called in her sharpest voice causing me to wince in pain as my eardrums shattered. I looked up and slowly got up, tugging the wet dirty towel in my small palms. She walked around me and looked at my face, "You better start arranging my birthday party before my actual birthday comes. I invited lots of famous people. Like celebrities and of course, my boyfriend." she explained.

Boyfriend? Since when did she had a boyfriend? In my whole life of living in their property, she don't mentioned any boyfriend of hers. "Since when did you have a boyfriend?" I asked and she laughed hard at that. "What do you think of me? Do I look like an ugly maid like you that can't even afford to buy scrappy pants?" she snarled at me.

"I mean-" I started but she interrupted me, "If you're jealous, better be cause you'll never get a boyfriend... _ever_." she said and stumped away from me. Is that part of being a prisoner here? That I can't have a boyfriend... that would be practically insane, _totally_.

I admit that I am prettier than that woman who never gets rid of pink like her mom who never gets rid of white. I have brains and I am _a lot_ prettier than her. All she ever cared about is her fantasy baby Troy Bolton... Wait, what? Troy Bolton... maybe she's acting that she's in a serious relationship with that biggest player and biggest loser.

Let me tell you something about Troy Bolton. Aside from the player slash bully slash asshole slash prince of East High. He's a big loser, get's low mark, practically D and C. If he failed, he'll get kicked off the team which his father is actually the coach. He didn't pay much attention on girls and grades but all her cared is basketball (twenty-four/seven), sex and friends. Since when did Troy Bolton got interested in Sharpay?

Sharpay is a big loser. She's barely passing her subjects and with a miracle, she got a high grade in Gym Class with the help of Troy Bolton. She's focusing in her sharp eardrum shattering voice because all she talk about is Julliard-the best school of performing arts in New York City. She also dated boy from the football team, soccer team and even on in the basketball team but that relationship didn't last for at least thirty minutes. You could say it harsh because Sharpay is way too harsh on people, especially me.

For this day, I could be **Cinderella**.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Review please.**

**Much Love.**


	2. Tutoring a Bully

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince comes and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

"So, Sharpay asked you to arrange her repeating sixteenth birthday party?" Taylor asked me as we stroll down the crowded hallways to my locker. I slowly nodded my head accompanying with an eye rolling. Taylor shook her head in disagreement and muttered something I can't understand. I didn't want to answer because I already knew it would be a statement of against in me for not breaking away with that freaking family. Hey, did I just called Evans' family a... _freak_?

"Tay," I called as I opened my locker, grabbing my necessities and suddenly taking glances on her, "you don't really have to mutter something behind my back because I know you're always right." I said and closed my locker once I'm finished and walked again in the now halfway crowded halls of East High.

The students began to desert the center halls as we just saw the famous jocks and their nasty chicks with them. I'm my surprise, I saw the biggest loser had his arms around Sharpay's shoulders. Is that true? Troy Bolton is freaking dating this partially crazy slash sassiest girl in East High which is Sharpay? What made him want her? He's already famous and what I know is he isn't dating crazy ones... like Sharpay. "Just as I thought," Taylor muttered and the group walked pass bumping anyone coming in their way.

Then, here the warning bell goes off causing every student to hurry in their classes, every couple to break away from their heated make-out session and others that looks weird. Tugging my books closer into my chest, Taylor and I began to stroll down the hall to our homeroom for at least half an hour.

Sitting in my usual seat, I can sight my half-cousin in a very heated make-out session with her biggest loser boyfriend known as Troy Bolton. I shrugged it off and stared at the book with a red cover and a white flower pictured in the cover. Its practically the book I've been reading that always get interrupted in the wrong time.

"I'm quite disappointed in out Wildcats' basketball players," Ms. Darbus said as she grabbed the cards from her desk, "Mr. Bolton, stop kissing Ms. Evans." Ms. Darbus ordered as she distributes the card in each desk of her students. When she gave Sharpay's card and I can sight that disappointed face in Sharpay's. I doubt she barely passed any subject. That's Sharpay-ready on sex but not in class. "And as I was saying," Ms. Darbus continued, "Mr. Troy Bolton barely passed my class an all others. One out of the subjects he's taking, GYM class was the only subject he got an A."

I wanted to laugh out loud about that but I can't. Sure, Sharpay's gonna kill me if I did that. But what did Troy Bolton got to fight for now? He's popularity? He's slowly burying himself in the deep dark hole, killing his chances to survive senior year. If he demanded to use his charm in surviving, he might survive... but for sure, it's not for long. "And Ms. Sharpay Evans only got a disappointing C in my class," Ms. Darbus added, "so if you wanted to graduate honorably, you have to be like Ms. Montez." Wow, she mentioned me. I didn't know she know me for some reason. Is it just because I'm the top of her class? "She got straight A's which is very impressive." Ms. Darbus added as she winked at me.

I couldn't help but silently giggle about that. I heard someone calling me causing me to look around, realizing it was Taylor who was calling me. She gave me two thumbs up as I rolled my eyes with that. I turned back into the book and continued reading. I wasn't really focusing on what Ms. Darbus was saying but my minds keeps on telling me to listen. My mind keeps on distracting me from reading. Oh, what the hell is my problem?

I closed the book and looked straight in my teacher who was currently standing in her platform, discussing about Troy Bolton's and other's low and unacceptable grades. "Me and Mr. Bolton have a good plan for you, Mr. Troy Bolton," she said as the whole class kept on listening. How can my classmates and even schoolmates get to listen in Ms. D in class if she's talking about Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth and other popular guys. "Ms. Montez will be tutoring you." Ms. Darbus said causing me to widen my eyes at what I just heard.

Is that right? I'm gonna tutor that freaking asshole slash player slash jock? And not just a jock, but the famous jock which is Troy Bolton.

No, this can be wrong. I can't tutor a student! And especially that damned asshole that obviously came from hell. I have dreams but not to be a teacher in some failing students. Am I their only chance? There are other available students who can tutor him and his friends!

"What?" Sharpay shrieked out causing everyone to cover their ears, avoiding their eardrums to shattering in her high-pitched tone voice.

"What?" Another version of the same question was heard that came from the famous co-captain of East High's basketball team, Wildcats, Chad Danforth and from my co-council in Scholastic's Decathlon Team or the group of nerd and geeks like us, Taylor McKessie and evidently, she's partially my best friend.

"What?" That one came from Troy Bolton-well, do I have to say something about him again? I guess no. I ran out of words to describe how he is such an asshole.

"Huh?" I asked them confused with my eyes still widened and my mouth dropped into the white tiled floor. No wonder how they looked at me... they hated me and the geek club. But we didn't do anything. We just wanted to fit in even if its full in East High. We have a place here and they must give space...

"Don't ask," Troy Bolton snapped at me with an eyebrow raising. He turned back into the his desk and added, "you'll be tutoring the most popular guy in East High." he added and all of the students in the class-except from me and Taylor-awed in that.

"Being popular doesn't make you survive senior year, Bolton." Ms. Darbus said and she got my point. How come this white haired woman knows what I'm practically thinking. "And whatever you complained, that would be the final decision. You're father chose that option." Ms. Darbus said and turned back into her seat.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" I asked Taylor who was listening in as we stroll down the halls of East High, "There might be any other punishment, why do I have to tutor a big enemy of mine?" I pouted as we sat in the steel bench near the entrance of halls. "This punishment would be the worst." I added as I throw my bag into the empty eat beside me.

"Gab," she called as if calming me down, "it's gonna be okay." Taylor reassured and remained sitting in the blue plastic seat attached in a long black bar, "You're not gonna fall in love with him, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously. Earth to Taylor! That Troy Bolton humiliates me for nothing but for fun... and she thinks I'm gonna fall for that guy? That guy that already fucked bitches and sluts in Albuquerque? That guy who wanted to kill me in irritation? He's just like Sharpay...

"Earth to you, Taylor," I groaned as I paced back and forth in front of her, "he's the one who humiliates me the most. The guy who is tormenting me in irritation. And you think I'm gonna fall in love with him?" I said and suddenly stopped realizing I was overreacting in her statement. She just shook her head, feeling offended.

I breathed and bowed my head before sitting beside her, "I'm sorry." I apologized as I grab her hand. I never realize when it comes into humiliation slash Troy Bolton or Sharpay Evans topic, I'll be overreacting. Taylor already knew how much I hate those two and she also know I won't fall in love in that kind of guy even if he had the biggest charm in the whole world. "It's okay," Taylor smiled at me after she said that, "I don't believe it either. And it'll be a big, big change in your life forever if you fell for him-just in case- and you got the chance to change him." she added causing me to giggled at that. How come I have the better that best best friend in the whole world?


	3. Crab Puffs

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

I don't where to start but I'm practically getting nervous of what will Sharpay say about the whole tutoring thing. It's not that I'm afraid of her but; it'll make her see me that I'm pissing her so I have to act a little. I just hope I won't see Sharpay coming in my way because for sure, she'll scold me about everything. Maybe she'll even accuse me that I talked to Ms. Darbus and I requested to tutor that Troy Bolton for some reason that would be impossible? The most impossible thing that can come in the topic would be the thing that I'll use that excuse for Troy to fall over me... Hell no! That would be practically insane!

Turning the page into three hundred and sixteen, I continued reading the book. There were some people around-reading, chatting or just hanging out with friends. It's practically thirty minutes after lunchtime and most of the students are in their classes except for some, including me. Taylor was in her History class and let me guess, she's getting bored about that.

_"...Malvolia laughs. 'That does not surprise me. Aye, he always onto place blame.'"_ I mentally kept on reading even though I wasn't really focusing on that story. I don't even know where I am now in the story. I felt a bit lost in my thoughts about tutoring Troy Bolton and about the tormenting of Sharpay.

But, I have to finish this book before my free period ends in... (Looks at my watch) quarter to one in the afternoon. It does only a few pages and I'm gonna get to finally finish this book. _"...'what did he blame you for that you did not deserve?' I cry out. 'You cursed me and you made me sleep three hundred years! And now I have been wakened, you are making excuses, saying that the curse was not properly broken so that you might bring me back..."_ I went on and suddenly stopped as I felt a cold hand with nails painted... _pink_.

"Sharpay?" I asked as I get up, closing the book I'm trying to finish. Oh, I just realized, it's one of some interruptions of Sharpay and Derby with a topic that would be non-sense. Oh, for goodness sake... when will they stop in bothering me? After forever passes by? After I died?

A heavy breathe let out my throat as I stare at her blankly. She seems to be suspecting me, I suppose... but what is she gonna suspect me? That I stole her precious doggy statue of hers? That I ruined her Gucci striped jacket? "Gabriella," she simply called, sounding a bit suspicious and either way, she's warning me. "You know why I am here." She said as she continued to tilt her head down as if trying to sight the unsighted spot of my neck.

"Actually, I don't-" I started but she interrupted me with her finger in my lips, hushing me.

"Don't speak, I'm not yet done," she said and removed the finger, circling around me as if searching me with illegal weapons or illegal drugs. Oh, come on, Sharpay... you're getting on my nerves now. I wanna stab her now with daggers and knives because she's already mentally torturing me with those actions. "The tutoring thing about..." she said and suddenly stopped as she stopped in front me, playing with my pen that was a while ago lying silently and peacefully beside my books, "Troy," she finished.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Why can't she just stop talking about him? It annoys me so much... I'm peacefully reading here in the halfway crowded library and suddenly a hand held my arm and she's gonna talk about Troy Bolton and no other else? Well, she's really _obsessed_ with that guy even if that guy swears to his guts that he completely hate Sharpay for always talking about nail colors, fashionable clothes, shoes and purse.

"I'm gonna go let you tutor him because Ms. Darbus and his father said so. I don't want to ruin my first good impression at my future husband's father." She said as she stared at me, trying to keep my eyes locked on hers. What the fuck is she talking about? That she's gonna marry Troy Bolton someday? Is that her biggest dream? To marry a bully? Well, they really fit on each other, with their undeniably embarrassing impression and their attitude of bullying a nerd-like me.

They'll be a perfect husband and wife. And I'll insist to arrange that wedding for them...

"But," she said sharply, "you are just gonna tutor him, not flirt him." What? Now, I'm right... she's practically crazy slash out-of-her-unsophisticated-mind. She really think that I would flirt with that fucking guy? A guy-that usually fuck girls to show everyone he's not afraid; that usually get unbelievably basketball player grade and that knows how to hurt feelings of others-will _never_ be my type. Mark my words and I promise to carve that in my heart, proving that I'll never ever get close to him.

"I understand." I said as she stroll out of the library with her heels stumping in the white tiled floor.

Then, I just felt my phone vibrating in my lap causing to break the silence across the half-crowded room. I looked around, seeing the librarian had been giving me a warning look, "Phones off, Miss Montez." she said and I nodded my head before turning back into my phone.

I pressed a few keys and read a message from Derby that says: _'Before you go home, you'll have to buy ingredients required in making crab puffs because you have to make them...we have visitors..._' Since when did she stopped serving crab puffs for visitors? Once or twice? I really can't remember but every time we-I mean, they have visitors, I'll have to serve crab puffs. And oh, I didn't realized that there is still another statement below the first one which says: _one mistake and I'll slit your throat._

That would be a warning shot for me. But that won't be literal because if it is, I'm probably in heaven now, with my parents. Then, they goes the warning bell causing everyone in the library to got up and leave the room. I obliged to leave the room and attend my next class, _Chemistry_.

And later, I'll make the unstoppable request of Derby... **crab puffs**.

* * *

**Like it? Review please.**


	4. Evans and Boltons

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

The room was either quite a distraction for voice of the _Boltons_ were roaming around the four cornered room. Yes, the Boltons are the visitors of Sharpay and Derby. Sharpay said that she organized that dinner for her mom to know her _boyfriend's parents_... acting like Troy loved her.

I lifted the silver yet a little rusty tray with crab puffs and walked out of the kitchen. No doubt, they realize that I'm working as a maid in the Evans' family to survive life because I'm wearing a perfect maid costume with white apron in front of me and a white lace the maids used to wear in their heads. Breathing out, I delivered the crab puffs in their plates and I doubt they even knew I was there because they were busy talking about... _college_? Well, they're parents and they usually talk about college... that won't be even impossible.

"...and about Julliard..." Derby added as Sharpay squeaked in excitement. The Bolton looked annoyed at how the Evans act in front of them, especially Troy Bolton. Coach Bolton and his wife had their frustrated looks as if trying to stop Sharpay and Derby from talking about non-sense singing topic and Troy Bolton had his own annoyed face trying to stop the Evans' front talking.

Then, I heard Troy Bolton excused himself in the bathroom as I made my way pass him but... we both _crashed_ with crab puffs all over us. I can hear the gasps around and Sharpay's heels stumping in the marbled floor. "Will you get off me?" I asked but he didn't rolled aside. Is he making fun of me? Or is he just trying to make a scene? "Why would I?" he asked as if really annoying me and obviously making a scene.

"For your information, you're heavy." I snapped causing him to awe in surprise. He rolled aside while I get up, picking the crab puffs out of the floor. Standing up, I saw Sharpay's palm led out in front me, directing me to give up my phone. "You'll be grounded for phone privileges for the whole month." she said as I hand her my phone.

"Sure, as always." I snapped and walked inside the kitchen with my tears welling up in my eyelids. I lifted my head so high to avoid my tears from falling before wiping the tears away in the corner of my eyes. I laid the silver tray in the counter before staring at my reflection in front of the window glass. I can see the depressed face of mine and the reflection of the Evans and the Boltons having dinner in the dining room, laughing around and whatever.

If my parents didn't die, I won't be in this miserable and ungrateful life.

Walking in the small wooden door beside the fridge, I entered the small dungeon-like room of mine but its wasn't that kind of room that has mice and cockroaches and... _eww_. I jumped into my bed before closing my eye imagining again the days I've been with my parents. Christmas. New Year. Valentines. My birthday. Oh, those days were the best days of my life. The time we used to walk and play around the park and spend with each other all day... Though they don't have much time for me, they try to fill the days they missed by fulfilling what I wanted and what I needed. You can say, I'm a little spoiled brat but, now... it's all gone. Nothing is ever coming back again, _ever_.

They're dead and I can't bring that back anymore. As much as I wanted to hold them again, as much as I wanted to hug them again and be with them again, I can't. It's just... Probably, they wanted me tell me that they shouldn't have made me believe in fairytales. But in all lives, fairytales really exist, especially when you found you're true love. Uh, yeah? Am I really talking about true love and fairytales? Oh, shrug it off, Gabriella. You won't just get away with it.

Just deal with it that you're going to be stuck in this reality. Stuck in being with that evil Evans family and stuck in being the center eye of bullying in East High.

I fluttered my eyes open as I heard the small door beside my bed creaked open. I glared at a familiar person who came in and it was none other than Troy Bolton. But, what the hell is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the dinner? Are they finished eating? No, they can't be finished because they have been sitting there for only... ten minutes, at least?

"What are you doing here?" The first question coming out from my mouth with an eyebrow raising. He looked amazed at how I finally stood up in the famous Troy Bolton only... we're alone. He entered my room with even my permission and closed the small door behind me. "Wow," he said and sat in the chair in front of my vanity desk, "is that the new term in greeting visitors now?" he added causing me smirk in disappointment at that. I shook my head as I stared at him.

"Maybe," I snapped.

"Really?" he asked before walking near me. He leaned his face closer to mine as if kissing me any second now, "Why are you so mean to me?" he asked. I swallowed as I smelt that minty breathe from him as he spoke. It was so fresh, blowing my mind off.

"I'm not really mean," I lied because I know I'm mean when it comes to him and his friends, "It's just you don't get my nature." Is that the right term? No think not. He drew closer to me again and I can really hear the silent breathing of him. Is he flirting me or just trying to get my attention?

Oh, no, he won't flirt me to get his attention. "What if I kissed you right here and right now?" he asked as he drew closer. It was so close that his lips was touching over mine. No, this can't be happening. I'm really dead if Sharpay knew about this. She's gonna kill me. I didn't respond in his question, breathing harder and harder...

And there it is.. he wasn't really kidding. He kissed me! His lips are over mine and he was deepening it... What do I do? Should I kiss back? No, I shouldn't because if I did he's gonna suspect me that I liked it and if he did, we'll get attracted to each other which will cause a huge disastrous situation!

But what am I doing? My hands were around his neck as his hands were in my waist, pulling each other close. What do I do? Should I pull away? But the kiss as so sweet and passionate... and I have to admit I'm loving it.

He pulled away as he stared at me for a while. My eyes were locked in his cerulean eyes. It was so perfect. I never realized Troy had the perfect blue eyes everyone had. "Why did kissed me back if you didn't like it?" he asked with an eyebrow raising.

"Since when did I said that I didn't liked it?" I snapped as I rolled away from him.

"Hmmm." he hummed in response, "Montez is getting a little naughty this time." he added. I have to get him out of my room... _immediately_. Because if I don't, probably Sharpay would enter my room and shout what she thought about what we are doing and I'm practically and literally dead. "Will you just get out of my room?" I asked and he stood up before opening the door where he entered.

"See you tomorrow, Montez." he said and winked at me causing me to widen my eyes as my cheeks grew red. i heard him laugh at that and added, "at morning and at night."

"Out," I pointed and he went out. I breathed as I buried myself into the bed and imagine about the kiss again. Honestly, it was my first time. But why does he have to be my first kiss? i mean, there are a lot of guys there but why does he have to be the one? Does this mean that he's my true love? No, I can't fall in love with a bully but... I love the kiss... _so much_.


	5. The little sister

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

"What?" Taylor practically yelled in the canteen causing half of the student body to look at her. I pulled her back into the desk with our food and rolled my eyes as me settled out butts in the seat provided. "He kissed you?" she asked in that whispering way as I popped my food inside my mouth. I glared at her and nodded my head as I chew the food in my mouth.

"What is he? Is he playing on you or something?" she asked suspiciously. I swallowed and turned to her before popping the rolled pasta in my fork in my mouth. "I don't know," I said before chewing the pasta after I popped it inside my mouth, "but maybe... I don't care at all because I won't even fall for that guy." I added and took a little sip of my juice.

"Gabriella," she said raising a hand as if clearing me something, "did you like that kiss?" I didn't answered. What should I answer? Should I tell her I liked it but she's gonna think I'm falling for him... and I can't either lie to her because she's my best friend and she's so important to me. I don't want to start fights with her because we didn't had any fights ever since we met. Maybe debate but not that serious. "You know, I can't describe it. It was so sweet and passionate. I kinda like it." I bowed down my head as I felt my cheeks grew red at that.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella." She shrieked covering her mouth, "you're... falling for him... in just one kiss?" She gasped causing me to giggle at that. But honestly, I don't know if I am already falling for him. Just one kiss, he already turned my world on and alive. I don't even know if I really like him because I just proved that no one can resist his charm especially when he just touched you or even just a kiss in the skin, the electricity flowing in my body was flowing too fast like a rapid river in a wild forest.

"I don't know, Tay." I said and played with the pasta in my plate. I continued to stare at the pasta. And even the pasta, I can't even identify what taste it should be... maybe because I'm so confused now. No, I can't fall for him... we didn't even started tutoring and now, what should I feel? My life turned upside down when his lips crashed over mine and now, I can't get over it. It made me feel so stupid and on the other hand, it made me feel... so right.

* * *

I stood in front of the Boltons' residence to tutor their son. But why am I feeling nervous? Is it because of last night or just about what Taylor said that I'm easily falling for him? Gabriella, I told you you can't fall for him because he's just playing... He's East High biggest bully and you can't fall for him. He's the one who used to call me geek, weird and nerd but what is happening to me? Oh, shrug it off. I have to tutor him for two hours.

Tugging the books in hand closer to my chest, I lifted my knuckled to knock in the door but the door flew open and next thing I knew, I was lying under Troy Bolton. The books were around us and my eyes widened as he stared at me, smiling. I found it weird as if why is he staring at me like that?

"Troy!" I heard a squeak causing both of us to look back, seeing a little girl standing in the door frame with arms folded. She looked sweet but with that eyes raising, she seems terror. She was about three and a eight inches tall from Troy's height. I guess this is his sister. "You're on your way into the grocery store and not to fuck another girl!" she snapped. He got up and helped me to by picking the books up.

"Watch your language, Hannah." he scolded. I never realized he was such a caring person to notice those kind of things in a little girl like her. I mean, most of the kids now know how to call names and know how to explain things in a wrong way. "I'm sorry I fell into you." he apologized and handed me the books. I nodded my head and smiled, "Sure you have to get through her before entering our house." he added before turning to the hypocritical girl standing by the door, "she's Hannah, my sister." he introduced.

"Uh, hey." I greeted before walking into the little girl, "I'm Gabriella." She turned at me by tilting her head up as if examining my whole self. "Oh, so you're the one who's gonna tutor my big brother..." she said.

"That's me." I got up before turning into him.

"Hannah, please be nice." he pleaded into his sister and faked a smile. The little girl signed me to bend down and pulled me closer. She whispered something in my ear causing me to laugh. I can't stop laughing about it because it was something funny about Troy Bolton. "Hannah, what did you told her?" he asked.

"Nothing, just something funny about you." Hannah said, giggling.

"Why don't we go for a short walk?" Troy changed the subject as he stole the books from me and handed it to his sister. He pulled me out of the yard and into the streets.

We kept on walking as the silence kept on going. It was really weird because we didn't talk too much. When he pushed me out of the yard, I can't help but enjoy the seconds his hands were in my arms. It felt so warm and I felt safe... Now, he's hands were off my arms causing me wonder why does he have to touch me just to make me come with him in the..._grocery_?

I stood in front of a mini store, seeing the bright lights from inside. What is he going to do here? Shopping? I lifted my feet to follow him inside. He grabbed some food ingredients that is quite familiar to me. "Are you going to make chicken Parmesan?" I asked and he turned to me, smiling. I pushed the cart with the ingredients he just grabbed from the shelves and took another cart.

"What are you doing?" he asked as if directing me what to do.

"If you want to make a good recipe, you have to be at your best." I answered and looked for the perfect ingredients in the shelves. He looked quite disappointed at me for snapping at him like that. "The ingredients you're looking for is too much expensive."

"Trust me, it won't." I said and continued on what I was doing. "You know," he started and I glanced at him, "Hannah likes you so much." he added. I frowned at that trying to pry for an answer, "How did you know?" I asked.

"Because she won't tell any funny things that can piss me at the persons she's don't really get along. Like Sharpay." Troy explained. Really? Is it like... my first impression in Troy's sister? She likes me? But why? I mean, mostly, girls like her don't like geeks and nerd like me now that she knew I'm gonna tutor Troy Bolton.

* * *

I placed the bowl of Chicken Parmesan in the middle of the dining table after Troy asked me to made the dish for he believes that I am a better cook than him. Well, I got the recipe from my mom because this dish used to be my favorite one. I looked around and saw my parents and a little me, eating around happily. It was an imagination, of course. I really do missed them.

"Where's your parents?" I asked as Troy settled down the chair in front of the dining table. He stared at me and smiled, "they're out for the whole night." he answered. I nodded my head and saw the little girl coming inside the dining room. She leaned in to smell the white smoke from the dish and inhaled it.

"Wow," she shrieked, "it smelt so tasty." she said and settled down and grabbed some food, tasting it, "This is the best Chicken Parmesan in the whole world." she said causing me to giggle, "Troy has nothing to do with it... nothing." she said causing us to laugh.

"Honestly, Brie," he said. Wow, that was like a orchestral melody in my ears... it felt like the most beautiful and most meaningful song played in my ears. That name, 'Brie', it soothes me the most. "You're an amazing cook." he added and nodded his head. I turned around to get into the kitchen but he called me, "why don't share the table with us too?" he asked and got up, pulling the chair under the table, providing me a seat. I turned back and sit in the chair he provided.

I never knew Troy Bolton was this sweet to a kind of girl. Just hope he's not acting at all because I'm really enjoying his caring and thoughtfulness.


	6. Mermaid's Voice

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

Opening my locker, I can remember the first night of tutoring which happened last night. It was good but he didn't listened and focused on the lesson that much. He was staring at me, all the time for goodness' sake! He won't even remove his eyes off of me. And the touches he's giving to me were making me shiver inside as if I'm cold or rather being touched by a force of electricity inside of me. Why is he torturing me, literally?

Just a while ago, I never thought I'd see Troy Bolton just talking about basketball and not about girls. I didn't even see him make-out with anyone as most of the girls flirt with him. I smiled as I remembered how he ditched Sharpay in front of the crowd.

_I walked down the halls after answering a call from Taylor and found a crowd. Being curious, I peeked in a little space from the crowd and saw Sharpay, wearing pink knee-high boots and gold and black stripped tight cut dress, flirting Troy. I wonder if he'll refuse her. Everyone was watching because they surely know how Troy is not really serious over that golden haired woman who is obsessed with pink. And I just realized, Sharpay was wearing the weirdest combination of attire._

_"Come on, Sharpay," one hissed, "all of us knows he's not really serious about you!" Awes filled the hallways as that person said that one. It was right, I know Troy Bolton right. He's never been serious over a girl, even Sharpay, one of the most popular girls in East High because of her fashion expertise and pink obsession. "Shut up, bitch." Sharpay snapped before turning back into Troy. "Maybe, later we could," she said and suddenly stopped as she found that annoying face in Troy's, "hang-out and go out on a date or see a movie. Whatever you want." she added and leaned in to kiss him in his lips but he moved away, smiling forcefully._

_"I can't... I have tutor right?" he excused but that doesn't satisfy her. She moved her head freely and put a hand in her hip before saying, "Maybe you could skip one," she suggested causing me to widen my eyes. Is she that desperate? "I really can't skip my second day of tutoring." he moved away and loosens a little tightness of his round-necked shirt as she runs her fingers in his skin. I bet it is weird to him but for her, it looks... flirty._

_She leaned again to kiss him in the lips but he forcefully pushed her away causing her to step back, "Stay away from me!" he yelled and cheering erupted in the hallways as he stroll of angrily at from the crowd. I can see her pissed off as she stumped her foot into the floor before walking away in disappointment. I laughed as I saw her expression..._

I faced the mirror as I popped my earphones inside my ears, listening to the music playing in my iPod. Now, it's making me thoroughly insane because it's my favorite song played in my iPod. I'm all alone in the comfort room so I can do whatever I want. I began to sing and stared in from of the wide mirror along with the music in popping in my ears. I admit, I have an amazing voice and I really love singing.

But Sharpay banned me for singing just because she's jealous. Well, she really was jealous because she had a high-pitched and eardrum shattering voice unlike me... I have an amazing voice that can attract guys like I'm the goddess of mermaids. Wow, did I really just said that? But really, if you could just hear my voice, you're gonna sit there and listen to it.

* * *

I walked down the hallways as I opened my book, trying to refresh my memory about what me and Gabriella had studied last night. Oh, I can't really remember. But, wait? What am I hearing? Is that a girl singing somewhere? I looked around but the hallway is completely empty except from me. No one is around. Then, I turned to my side seeing a girls' comfort room. Maybe she's in there.

That would be the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It was so amazing. With the perfect melody and tune of her song and with the perfect voice she had, it made a perfect combination. She might even win an American Singing contest. But who is she? I need to find out...

I walked slowly as I peeked my head in the door of the comfort room but I saw no one. What the? No, I'm not frantically crazy... I really heard a beautiful voice. But who am I kidding? No one was in there but, I can't be wrong. It was a like a mermaid's voice and it attracted me. I need to find her... I need to know something about her because... i think I've fallen in love with that voice and maybe, in that person.

* * *

I slid out of the cornered wall after hiding from someone I don't know because that person is peeking in the door. No one has to find out I'm good at singing or I'm really dead if Sharpay knew about this. Lifting my wrist to look at the time in my watch, I have to get to class now. It's Physics time and I have to pass the test that would be given today. But who the heck am I kidding? I always ace the tests... I never failed. I always get straight A's... None in my record did I have any B's or either C's. All A's.

Well, for that, I'm doing this for my parents. The dream they always wanted to fulfill was me to get the highest grades and now, it's achieved. I wish they were here to put the medal around my neck if ever I became the Valedictorian and when I graduated. I hope I can hear they say how proud they are for me and I hope they were here to hear how much I love them.

For now, I have a **mermaid's voice**.


	7. Just a wink

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

Staring at the paper in my hand, seeing a very low and nearly failing grade of Troy. How come he didn't told me that he still don't understand Physics? He should have so we practiced it again but instead, nothing came out from him last night. He didn't even reacted on how I tutored him. I meant... _nothing_. "Sorry for the low grades..." he apologized as he interlocked his fingers together. I found it weird for a guy to do that but... it doesn't really have to matter.

"I guess we could practice it again later." He nodded at once with a sigh of relief erupted from him, "But you have to focus and stop staring at me." I added causing him roll his eyes. A scoff let out from my mouth and handed him the paper in disappointment. Does he really have to act like this? As an asshole? The paper crumbled a little bit because I pushed it into him when he didn't obliged to accept his paper. I turned around as I tugged my books closer to my chest.

I can feel his cerulean eyes striking at me but I don't know how did I knew about it. "I'll see you later, Montez." He yelled behind me causing me to feel my cheeks go hot red! Am I really blushing at the way he acted when we were actually near at each other? No, this can't be... I'm not falling for his trap! Not a chance!

But, he's way too much charming-and even romantic-causing me to easily like him despite the fact that i know he's gonna get you and then, ditch you. Like the thing I saw at him and Sharpay. Does he mostly do that to most of the students in East High or he just realized he's dating a bitch like Sharpay? But if he it was because he realized he's dating a bitch, its good to know. There are other girls way too much better than Sharpay... like _me_. Wow, did I just get myself involved in this topic? Am I pushing myself into Troy Bolton? For what? Oh, never mind...

* * *

Twenty multiplied by thirteen is equals to... two-hundred and fifty five. Is that right? Three multiplied by zero is supposed to be zero... The answer would supposed to be two hundred and sixty? God, what is wrong with me? I can't focus... A simple mathematical equation and I can't answer it! What am I thinking? Or should I say, _who_ am I thinking? For the past three hours, I've been thinking of _him_ and now I'm stuck in this easy Physics equation which I only made complicated.

_Focus, Gabriella_. There I can see Taylor in proceeding in next step in out experiment, leaving me behind. I can't blame her, it's for the marks. _Just focus on the experiment, Gabriella Montez_. Velocity is the rate of change of... I really can't remember anything. All I can think of is what is gonna happen later at his house. And his lips, his cerulean eyes of ocean, his muscular toned body and his whole self. Oh, shut the hell up, Gabriella! You have to focus!

"Gabriella, are you fine?" I heard from behind me as I observed how the machine goes which involves in our past lesson. I turned to see Taylor standing behind me with a handkerchief in her hand. I grabbed it and wiped the grease of my fingers. "Yeah, I am." Honestly, I'm not... worse than worst. Maybe she's right, I'm so much _into_ him. With her head shaking and eyes suspicious, I knew she already knew what was into me. "We're gonna talk about this later," she said before turning back into her work.

But even if I'm into him, I really can't because... what if he's just playing around? And he's gonna ditch me like what he did to other innocent girls he dated? But, we're not officially dating. I mean, innocent girls like me. Those innocent girls turned into bitchy ones when they got the first kiss from Troy Bolton, the first touch and even first sex. Well, I can't fall into his trap because for sure, my parents would be so much disappointed about me... about having relationship with a bully that once ditched innocent girls and can ditch again.

But, what about if he's not playing around and serious about me? Am I gonna go and let myself fall in his trap? No, it's not actually a trap but it's his charm. Maybe if he asked me on a date, what should I say? Should I say yes? Or no? Well, if I said yes, I could change him into a normal person. I mean, a normal guy that usually divides his time for his family, friends and for his girlfriend and others. A normal guy that has plans on his life and future. A normal guy that isn't bullying students. That's the guy I wanted... a guy who would love me for who I am.

For an innocent slash geeky slash weird girl like me that is currently attracted to some bully that is actually her student because she's acting as a tutor. That's me I'm talking about. I mean, am I really attracted to Troy Bolton? The guy that is impossible to change and make a life for his future? I mean, yes he's planning his life ahead but nothing better than basketball. Yes, he's close to his friends, to his parents and especially to his sister, but he still should consider applying for a good course for college.

Well, I'm planning on taking up Law at Cambridge University because I wanted to be a perfect lawyer. I wanna live up my life to the fullest like my parents always say to me. Just believe in yourself and I have to believe in me. There is something that everyone couldn't have.

Last summer, I secretly got a letter from Taylor that she told me that is from Cambridge University in England. The letter states that I'm qualified to enter the top ten list of applying scholars in Cambridge for the next semester. It means I'm going to Cambridge University next semester and study Law. Wonder how I got to receive a letter from Cambridge for the fact that its million miles away from Albuquerque... And the letter is still hiding in my chest box and the Evans know nothing about that letter.

Now again, I'm stuck in this equation again and I remember the complete formula. I'm back into the game. Hope this day would be any better than the paper Troy Bolton showed me for the past three hours. God, I'm thinking about him again. Doesn't he gets tire because he continued running inside my mind for three hours?

And there, from where I stand, I can sight him standing outside the room talking to someone. He looked so hot in his clothes. With those dark jeans and simple t-shirt, it make my eyes melt. Wait, what? Am I really thinking of him again? Why can't he just stay away from me so I won't be able to remember him?

I continued to stare at him and before I could turn back into my experiment, I found him staring back at me. Then, I received a sexy wink from him causing my face go red. In short, I'm blushing because of that simple yet sexy wink. How can he do that? How can he turn me on at times he didn't even touch or kiss me and do that with one wink?

"Hm," Taylor hummed as if joking around and danced swaying behind me as she hummed, "Someone's blushing and in loved." Taylor sings and she is obviously striking me that one though it was indirect. How can she? I thought she was my best friend... UGH!


	8. In an old junky place

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life wasn't just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

After dropping my things in my dungeon-like room and changing my clothes, I continued walking in the side streets with my hands in my short pant-pockets. There was no sun striking in my body but I'm still feeling sweaty. I can feel my top is wet because of the sweat coming from my skin. Beads of sweat are falling down from my forehead as I continued to walk down the narrow side streets. Some of the cars familiar to me pass me by. If I'm not mistaken, I've seen those cars in the parking lot of East High, no doubt.

I turned into a narrow street and found a gray-metal gates. I slowly knocked and waited for it to open. This is the only place where I can blow my mind off. Riley has been helping me out with every problem I have, aside from Taylor. She knows me all my life but she can't save me from the Evans because she's no relation of mine. But though, she know how to make me feel right... Maybe she can help me with another problem I'm encountering. _Troy Bolton_.

Sure Riley knows something about that Troy Bolton because I've talked about him several times. But all that I told her is he's bullying me along with Sharpay, one of the biggest loser. And sure, I've told her I'm trapped in a curse made by the Evans, making me trapped forever. My life was a curse, she knew it, because I'm always obeying crazy orders and tortures from the Evans. I guess, I can't tell you no more for you know what happened in my life.

And yeah, in addition, Riley has been a great friend of my parents, that's why I know her. She has been a high school classmate of my father and they usually spend their free time in the garage, helping the mechanics to fix cars and others. That's why Riley now owns a junk shop-like where junk cars are fixed. Rare supplies can be found here. Well, it's good I can help Riley in her work because I used to watch Dad fix our car if it's mechanically broken.

"Hey, Gabriella," Riley greeted after opening the small metal door in the corner of the gate. I crept my usual smile whenever I see Riley and enter the gates. I found the junks all around the place. Mountains of junks are _all over_ the place. "Welcome back in my junk lair," she said and I giggled at the name she to her lair. We strolled down to the car she's been trying to fix. The car seems so familiar to me. I think I've seen this car in the parking lot of East High, but I really can't remember whose car is this. "Who owns this old truck?" I asked Riley as i scanned the white rusty truck parked there.

"Oh, some customer. This car has been here since last night and he asked me to check and fix it." Riley explained as she fix the engine. I scanned the engine and found some wrecks inside it causing me to frown. "Maybe I could use a little help?" I asked but she just shook her head. I frowned at that and insisted with the look I gave it, like 'Please...'

"No, you're my visitor and I'm not gonna let you." She scolded as I pouted there, "I can't let my little non-relation niece to be stinky and greasy like me." she giggled.

"But, Riley..." I pouted, "I promise I know how to do it."

"Maybe next time." she said and lifted the box of tools on the other side of the car. Then, silence took over the place until she broke it saying, "So, how's school work?" she asked me. I look thrilled and little scary to open up that topic but I think I have to to lighten me up. But nothing came out from my mouth as I open it. She continued on fiddling on inside the engine. I guess she's cleaning it. "Uh," I stuttered at that one undefined word, "It's not going well..."

"Why?" She stopped, feeling concerned about me, "Are you failing?" she asked.

"God, no." I said and stopped giggling as I saw the waring face of Riley, "sorry for acting like that." I interlocked my finger together as I looked down, avoiding her to see my worried look. "Then, tell me what is the problem," she said with her beautiful British accent she had. It was cute to talk with a British person because ts funny, their ways of talking is slang and cute... so sweet.

"It's just..." I stopped as I lifted my head seeing her standing by the truck with her arms closed and waiting an answer. "Just what?" she asked.

"I'm stuck tutoring a bully because he's failing his subjects and I found myself quite attached to him." I explained. Is that right? Am I really admitting that I'm attached to him? No, it can't be... Okay, fine, I'm falling in his fucking trap! Now, do I have reason not to be mad at myself? "Well, maybe," before she could finish, we heard loud ringing of phone inside her house. She threw the towel aside and said, "You can continue this and we'll talk about it later..." she said and runs inside the house.

I tied up my shirt up, revealing my half-bareback and skin-toned belly. I untied my hair and let my brunette hair cascade down my shoulders. I extended my neck and saw Riley literally shouting at the phone and I suppose that is her daughter she's talking. Kelly, Riley's one and only daughter, has be so rebellious since she stepped junior year at East High. Kelly is only sixteen since she started often sleepovers in her friends' and in her boyfriend's house, since she starting drinking and partying all night and non-stop. I'm the one whose trying to convince Kelly to stop all of it but she never listened. I just hope I could something more.

Ouch! Fuck! I just pressed my finger in a heating and freaking hot part of that engine. I hurried into the water and gently washed my hands. Now, my fingers burning red but it doesn't hurt that much now. It's fine... water solves the best. I went back into the car and found Riley hurrying out of her house with a coat above her shoulders ad with purse in her hands. "Where are you going?" I asked as she walked pass me.

"Kelly's been into the principal's office and I have to get her. I'll be out not until night because I have to discuss this privately with her." Riley said as she exited the gates. I guess I'll have to finish the car before the owner comes and get it.

Twenty minutes of trying to finish this old white rusty truck, my forehead was full of sweat now and my bare back was sweaty too. I also smelt stinky because of the sun striking into me. I continued to wipe the grease away from the wires and engine. It was normal that the engine could have some grease but it's making the car go wacky.

"You hadn't told me you were working here..." A deep and familiar voice interrupted me causing me to press my finger again in the hotter part of the engine. "Fuck!" I yelled as I stared in my finger that was getting redder and redder. I run into the sink again and washed it _all over_ again. He remained standing there and I realized it was Troy Bolton standing behind me. I went back into the car and closed it down. "How did you find me?" I asked as I leaned my ass in edge of the truck.

"Who said I'm looking for you?" He snapped at me causing me roll my eyes.

"Then, why are you here?"

"I'm just gonna get my truck..." Wait what? Did I heard it right? This truck I just finished fixing is his truck? But, no, it can't be because I've seen his real car whenever he arrive at East high when I'm earlier. I used to see his black shiny car parking at the usual stop but why is he saying that this old white rusty truck is his car? Is he joking around? "This is your truck?" I asked with my mouth dropped into the ground.

"I mean, not actually mine but it's my dad's... my own car is in the house." he said making me breath out. That was close... if it really was Troy's car, for sure his popularity will forcefully pull down.** Troy Bolton owns a old white rusty truck**. What a good headline! But, unfortunately, it wasn't true at all. "And you haven't been answering my question since I have answered your question," he said as he walked nearer to me.

I turned around to avoid him and pretend working by picking up the tools scattered around the truck. "Well, I don't work here." I answered and continued picking up the tools. I can feel his eyes striking my bare back and as usual legs. I admit, I am a lot sexier than any of the girls he dated, no pun intended but it's true. I am only wearing denim sexy shorts and a sleeveless chest-cut top. "Stop staring at me," I snapped without looking back as I continued to pick the tools.

I stood up and lifted the heavy tools into the counter before turning to him, "If you're not working here," he said, "then why are you fixing my truck?" I scoffed and walked back into his truck before starting the engine of the car.

"My parents' friend owns this junk house and she went away, leaving me no choice continue her work before," I said and pointed him, "you came."

"Really?" he asked as he walked nearer again to me but I didn't walked away; instead, I continued to stare at him, "Since when did Gabriella Montez knew about fixing a car?" he asked, with a suspicious look in his face. I brushed the strand of my hair away from my forehead and raised an eyebrow, "My father and Riley knew each other since high school and they used to spend each other at the garage, helping the mechanics in fixing the cars and I guess, I learned it in my father." I explained.

"Should I pay you or Riley?" Troy asked.

"Give it to me and I'll just give it to Riley." I said.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked before handing me the money.

"Because I'm the girl Riley trusts the most, more than her daughter," I said and he finally gave me the money.

"Uh, thanks for fixing the car." He said before I turned away.

"_No hay problema_," I replied in Spanish. I walked in the small cabinet inside the garage and place the money into Riley's chest box before turning away. I turned around and next thing I knew, Troy Bolton was kissing me! What is he a freak? What the hell is he doing? Is he doing this to make me fall into his trap?

A moan erupted from my throat as he continued to kiss me. His hot burning lips trailed his kisses down into my neck as beads of sweat continued to fall down into my skin. He sucked a sensitive part of my bare neck causing me to gasp loudly. I can't help it... can't help falling into his trap. His kisses were burning like a flame that makes me gasp and moan every time it landed in my skin. He continued to suck my neck and I suppose, he left a noticeable hickey on that part.

He trailed his lips up into my lips again and we continued the broken passionate kiss we shared a while ago. I felt his hands in my thighs and he lifted one of my thighs to hug the half of his waist. My long black polished nails dug into his back, hearing him moan. "Oh, God," he moaned, "you're so hot, Brie." He moaned that nickname he gave me the other day. It was like a melody silently playing in my mind.

In response, I let out a soft yet sexy moan as he kiss my neck. He lifted both of my legs and pushed me over the wall. He continued to push his body closer to me, causing an electrifying sense in my body to flow faster. I can't help it... his lips and his touch was so powerful and it drove me insane!

Then, I felt my phone vibrated in my pants causing me to moan in our passionate, heating-up kiss. I fished my phone out of my pocket as I forced myself to move away from him. I pressed buttons and got a call from Riley, "Hey," I greeted and waited for an answer.

_"I'm sorry I was hurrying and forgot to tell you that you could finish the truck, take the money from owner and please lock the gates."_ Riley said over the phone.

"Yeah, of course. I've finished the truck and the owner took it a while ago." I said and felt hands hugging my bare stomach and kisses in the sensitive part of my neck, "I'm... on my... way home... NOW!" I moaned at first and yelled when he sucked my neck. I turned to him and gives him a death glare, "Stop it!" I mouthed.

_"Are you okay there? Is something wrong?"_ Riley asked.

"No, nothing wrong." I said, "Is that all you're gonna say? Because I'm gonna go now."

_"Yeah, bye."_ she said suspiciously and hung up. I breathed and felt another trail of kisses in my neck. I turned away and faced him saying, "Please. You know we can't do this because I'm really gonna be dead when Sharpay knew about this."

"I know." He said in disappointment.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make-out with me..." I answered. He didn't answered but instead he pushed me into the wall, cornering me in between his arms. "You really wanna know why?" he asked causing me to gulp and at the same time, I nodded my head. "Ever since I got the chance to talk to you, get close to you, kiss you and even touch you," he said and stopped as he leaned down and our lips touched as the sun sets down. He continued to kiss me as his hands were flying all over my body again.

Then, he pulled away and my lips wanting more of him. His lips tastes so good like a melted chocolate. "I think I'm falling hard into you." he added. What? Did he just said that? What if he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend in this old junky place instead of a romantic place. He's a bully for goodness' sake... what if he's just playing on me like what he used to do at each girl he dated? I opened my mouth to say something but actually nothing came out.

"You don't have to say anything." he said, shaking his head, "And I'll ask you this question because I wanna be true to you..." he said causing my heart to pound inside my ribcage as if wanting to sneak out and witness what'll happen, "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. My whole world stopped revolving around me as he asked that question. No, it can't be. Sharpay's gonna kill me, for sure.

"I can't." I simply said with a tear falling down in my cheeks.

"Why?" He asked, cupping my cheeks and staring in my eyes, "Is this about Sharpay?"

"She's practically gonna kill me!" I cried out.

"No, she's not gonna touch you." He assured me as I continued to sob, "Just be my girlfriend."

"Why are you so desperate?" I asked and locked my eyes in his cerulean ones, "I'm gonna be forever trapped in this curse."

"Because I love you..." he simply said.

"What made you fall for an innocent girl like me?"

"You said it first... you're innocent. I don't know what else made me fall for you but you attracted me like a magnet." he said and another single tear fall down my cheeks. Should I be his girlfriend? Should I believe him? What if he's playing around?

"You have to trust me..." he whispered and landed a kiss in my sweaty forehead. "Okay," I said and he turned to me with confused look.

"Okay, what?" He asked.

"Okay," I repeated and forced a tiring smile, "I'll be your girlfriend." I finally gave in. I just wish I chose the right thing. Next thing I knew, he was lifting me up and spinning me around. He was driving me insane! Then, he puts me down and I know he was already lost in my eyes. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked and I laughed hard at that.

"Don't be ridiculous, Troy." I giggled and added, "I'm your girlfriend now and that make you have the right to own my lips." After I say that, he leaned down and kiss me... It was like my first kiss in with my first boyfriend but unfortunately, it's in a dirty, greasy and junky ol' place. I'm so lucky to be in this place... so much lucky.

He pulled away and said, "I guess we could start tutoring now." I said, changing the whole subject and runs into his truck but he pulled me into another kiss.

"I love you." He whispered and kiss my forehead.

"I love you too." I replied and we headed into the truck. I fastened my seat-belt as he also did. "I told you were grounded in your phone privileges for the whole month?" he asked as he stared at me.

"Well, I use to hide this phone so I could use it when Sharpay and her mom confiscated my original phone." I explained as I giggled.

He let out a forceful laugh and turned back to me, "Very smart, Montez." he said.

"Lucky you have a smart girlfriend." I flirted and giggled at that.


	9. He got an A in a test

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

He stepped into the brake and the car stopped from moving. I sat there, with a seat belt, smiling with my eyes locked in the dashboard. "Why are you smiling, Montez?" he asked as I turned to him. I quickly shook my head as continued smiling at him. It was already nine in the evening and the truck was parked in the riskiest place where mostly students pass by. But he did not cared... it's late and students were supposed to be at school now.

He removed by seat belt by pressing the lock and he signaled me to straddle up on him. "You know, we can't..." I said but instead of a proper answer, he gave me a death glare causing me to melt and forcefully straddle up on him. He brushed away the strand of hair from my eyes and locked his eyes on me. Then, I slowly leaned on and kiss his lips softly... I felt his hands cupping my face as he deepened the kiss I started. It was so sweet and soft but it was still so passionate. I know this is wrong because Sharpay would practically kill me but I can't help it. Now that I'm totally in loved with the guy I thought the least I'll have to love.

Then, I pulled away and stared back at him as I continued to stroke his dirty golden hair. "I have to go now. Sharpay's gonna kill me if I don't come back now." I said and give him one last kiss in his lips. He tried to deepen it but I quickly pulled away, and we were both giggling as we smile. Our eyes closed, examining the feeling of being truly in loved. I know I'm not in a fairytale now because I know this is real. This is reality.

I never knew I could change the guy that everybody thought will be always as an asshole. But, I never new Troy had the good side but he just doesn't use it much. "I love you," he whispered and kissed my cheeks. I giggled as I felt the tickle in my cheeks as his lips damped in my skin. Then, I stared back at him, "I love you too." I said and let go of his lap and went out of the car. He peeked into the window and shot me a smile.

"Can I pick you tomorrow?" He asked with pleading eyes as if begging me.

"Troy," I tried to warn him, "you know we can't okay?"

"Okay," he sighed.

"But as soon as the whole school knows about us, you can pick me everyday." I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise and you can pick me up as long as you want." I said and walked into the gates of the Evans' residence. Before I could get in, I watch as he drove away from the street. I smile and entered the gates.

* * *

"Why are you late?" I turned to see Sharpay with her hands in her hips and as her lips as if wanting me spill all about my secret. She had her black eyebrow raised. I know Sharpay was this desperate over Troy but she practically have to kill a person just to own Troy. I mean, he's now taken... by _me._ You think I'm that innocent, well, you think wrong. I have to be selfish because... I love him and he's desperate over me. He promised me he'll change whatever I don't like about him. I mean, I don't like his attitude of being such an asshole but on one side, I kinda like it because of some reason. He can't be that perfect for me because perfection never existed!

"Uh," I stuttered. Oh God, I'm not really got at lying. "Uh, Troy didn't got the lesson that easy because he's having a hard time. You know, uh," I said and she looked unsatisfied at what at said, "Basketball and friends, quite destructive." I added and she removed the hands from her hips. She turned around murmuring something I can't understand. I bet she's cursing me again.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked causing her to shot up and turned to me. Flashing a delighted smile on her face, I swallowed making me this nervous. "Does it concern you? Is it involved in your business?" She asked me rising her voice causing me to startle. But I have to act natural because if I don't, she's suspect me that I'm hiding something from her. But I have many things that I'm secretly hiding from her because honestly, she's just gonna disapprove about it.

"No," I enlightened myself and turned around into my bedroom. Then, I heard her scoff at that in... well, disappointment. It's not the first time I disappointed her but she's never learned in my ways. I always disappoint her and she never got the chance to snap at me.

* * *

I walked in the halfway deserted hallway as I stroll down to my locker. I had my books tugged into my chest and my eyeglasses fixed in my eyes. Football guys bumped into me and I just avoid them. Then, I heard then shout at me before laughing, "Look we're you're going, weird." And that's where he laughed with his friends. I wish Troy was here to help me but, he can't do that... we have a promise to keep our relationship as secret as possible.

I wanted to shout in the world that we are an official couple but he rejected me. He said he wanted to protect me from harm, especially from Sharpay. He knew how Sharpay was that hard to talk to... he knew how bitch Sharpay is. And he knew what Sharpay can do.

Before I could get far enough from this football guys, I heard a loud slam onto the white lockers of East High. A while ago, they were laughing and a few seconds pass, they were killing each other. "You have to respect a girl, Damon!" I heard a familiar voice hissed that the football player who bumped into me a while ago. I looked back and saw... Troy gripping the shirt of Damon Samuels and apparently, bullying him. "Since when did Troy Bolton wrote the word respect in his vocabulary if he's the one to do disrespect a girl?" Damon chuckled shakily and in impatience, Troy throws Damon into the floor. Damon grunted in pain as he landed hardly on the floor.

I dropped my books and runs into Troy to stop him. Though he's my boyfriend, it does not mean he have to do this. Of course, he promised to protect me but, it isn't just right. Troy was just about to punch Damon once more but I stopped him, staring in his eyes. He got up and smoothed his clothes before walking away with me. Once we're far enough, I started saying, "You don't really have to do that... they'll have suspicions." I said as I flipped my book open.

"But, you're my girlfriend-" He protested but I gave him a shot of my lethal glare. He rolled his eyes on me as I opened my locker after we turned a left into the corridor. "Yes, I am but what about our deal? To keep this relationship secret as long as possible? You said it first that you know what Sharpay can do if she's angry." I explained as I fix my books inside my locker. I know he wanted to protect me from those bullies but, he really can't because we have to keep it secret.

"Fine," He said and shot up on me. He shot up his glistened eyes that made me melt inside. "But let me remind you how much I am going to risk everything for you." He said and he was about to lean his lips to my forehead but I avoided him with a reminding look in my face.

"By the way," I said as I realized it was class hours and he was out of the class, "why are you here?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about it." He said and reached something inside his pocket revealing a folded paper. He continued to unfold it and every fold to be unfolded, comes with a question in my mind. All the questions connect with: What is this paper all about? Then after unfolding it, he handed at me and I stared in his grades. It was... better. No, not just better, could be the best because he got an A in his Physics exam. A smile formed in my face and I turned to him with him smiling back at me. "It's... perfect." I said and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and around as I squeal in excitement.

"I'm so proud of you," I manage to say once he puts me down. He looked straight at me and slowly, I noticed him leaning into me, trying to steal a kiss. But before he could do that, I pulled away and gave him a dangerous warning shot. "I told you we can't. You'll get it later as much as you want."

"Promise?" He pouted in the side of my locker.

"I promise," I said giggling, "You have to go back into your class now. I don't want to hear you're in detention." Then, he runs back into his class as I finished fixing my things inside my locker, smiling at those things that happened so fast.


	10. Its gonna be okay

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

(After two months)

"What?" Taylor screamed as I told her about my top secret relationship with Troy Bolton, yeah the famous jock and bully in East High. I pulled her hand down causing her to seat in the circled seat around the table. "Don't scream..." I warned and turned back into the lunch I'm finishing. She can't say anything and all I can hear is her breathes as she try to speak but nothing comes out in her mouth. I looked around and saw some students staring at us.

"Are frantically crazy?" She scolded whispering causing me to roll my eyes. I swallowed the chewed part of burger in my mouth before. This wasn't the reaction I'm expecting. I want her to be happy for me because for the very long time, someone finally helped me carry the burden in my heart. But, no... God no! She's acting like Troy is gonna play with me or something. I mean, yes, he's a player but that doesn't mean that he's gonna do to me. I can change him for the better. "You said it first that you're not falling for that player? That he might be just playing on you." She said.

"Will you stop being my mom for a second and just be my friend?" I asked staring at her in disbelief. I never knew Taylor could direct what to do. Taylor was one of the most amazing friends I've known for my life but now she's acting like she's my mom, scolding me at things. No, maybe not just my mom. A lot more of Sharpay. "Gabriella, you're in a very big trouble." she said and for _her_ I already know that one.

"Taylor, you don't have to tel me that because _we_ are keeping it secretly." I explained but she still looked frustrated and unsatisfied. Shaking my head in disbelief that Taylor was this hard to talk to, I got up with my things and leaving my unfinished food and her hanging in there. "Where are you going?" She asked but I didn't bothered to look at her. Tears started to well in my eyes and I just walked away from her. I don't need any of her non-helping lectures... what I need is a friend that could help me, the one who could understand.

There, I sat alone in the wooden bench crying my eyes out. I never thought Taylor could say something like that. Like she never trusted me! Like I'm not important to her and like I'm not her best friend... Sniffling, I turned into the hot shining sun in the wide rooftop of the main building of East High. Almost four years of studying here in East High, this is the first place where no one can find me... where no one can bother me... where-

"Gabriella?" I turned my head as I heard a familiar voice. Then, I saw a head from the stairs and a man showed up as he reached the top of the floor. I quickly wiped away my tears with my dry bare hands and sniffled harder. "Are you okay?" He said as he walked into me. He sat beside me but I kept my head down, trying to stop crying but I can't. It just... hurt me the most that Taylor had been my best friends since I entered twelfth grade and she helped me with my problems. I never thought she's be the worst problem I'll have to encounter when we fight. I mean, we never fight or even argue because we know how to handle our friendship but now, I don't how to fix it... how to heal again.

"What happened with you and Taylor?" he asked and I turned to him with my eyes reddish and my eyelids narrowed. My nose is like a tomato red because of crying. "Do you see we were talking?" I asked and he slowly nodded his head.

"I was sitting far enough from you and you just walked out. I decided to follow you because I'm worried." He explained and didn't removed his eyes off of my dark eyes. I felt pity at him that I'm making him worry about me. He doesn't really have to but, can I blame him? I'm his girlfriend and he really should be worried about things that happen to me. "She thinks that you're just playing on me." I said and he pulled me into a caring hug. I continued to sob harder in his arms as he dug his finger in my brunette curls.

"It's gonna be okay," he sounded so sure but... I can't say I am. I know Taylor and if she got into a fight, the one she argued with won't be her friend anymore for she knew those kind of people isn't worth to be her friend anymore. She don't trust people again... I just hope it's not gonna happen to me because I don't know what'll happen to me if I lost a friend like her. I'm too much offended when Taylor sounded that Troy's playing on me.

"I've been trying so hard in these past two months to tell her but," I stopped and another tear fell from my welling eyes.

"I know and in the two months we've been together, our life have been so perfect." He said with a reassuring smile on his lips, "And you know that I'm not playing on you. I wanted to be serious about you. You're the perfect girl for me." Then, I felt his lips landed on my forehead, giving me a slight shiver in my veins.

"I know that you love me and I do too." I said and stared in his cerulean eyes. I leaned forward and reached for his lips, kissing it gently. He began to pull me closer, making me to deepen the kiss. I just hope he was right, that it's gonna be okay.

* * *

**Done! I know it's short and pretty much you don't like the fight and argument between her and Taylor but, it's part of life. And I'll give you a preview for the next chapter...**

_"Sharpay, please! Stop it! You're hurting me!"_

**What happened to Gabriella? Is she fine? Let's find out in the next chapter. And anyways, before I could forget, please send me your reviews and violent reaction as a private message. Thanks and I love you guys! Keep on supporting me... Love!**


	11. My heart is broken

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

I fall into the floor before my head bumped into the corner of the wooden desk of the living room. A blood can rushing down from my forehead and Sharpay grabbed my hair again pulling up and pushing me into the floor again. My eyes blurred as I tried to stare clearly in the white tiled floor but I think I'm slurring like an old man drunk from a bar. "You bitch," she yelled as she walked into me as I get up and landed a hard slap in my cheeks. My cheeks grew red and tears began to fall uneasily. "Sharpay, please! Stop it! You're hurting me!" I cried.

"How dare you stole _him_ from me?" She screamed and continued to pull my hair again. I tried to stop her but she's so strong against me. She's angry and I knew this would happen. She pulled me somewhere and next thing I knew, she was locking my room door. I got up and tried to push the door against me but I felt weak. I can't get up and my knees are bending in so much hurt. "Stop, please." I said, more of pleading.

Yes, Sharpay knew all of the secrets I'm hiding from her. _The scholarship from Cambridge. The alternate cellphone. And my secret boyfriend._

I sat into the floor, hugging my legs so tight and sobbing in my knees. I don't know what to do. I can't contact Troy because Sharpay broke the alternate phone and what I can't accept is she torn the proof that I'm qualified to Cambridge University in England. It's the only chance of me to survive my life. It's the only chance for me to give me a college application but, she torn it into bits.

And she's angrier when she knew that Troy was my boyfriend. She suspected that he ditched her because of me which I don't know if it's true because I've never asked Troy about that question. I know she's desperate but is she that really desperate that she's ready to kill me or anyone to flirt Troy or even be his girlfriend? From the mirror standing beside me, I pulled it weakly and stared at myself. I looked like a complete mess. Bruises and cuts are in my skins, spots are in my so cleaned face and my hair... well, I don't know how to describe myself anymore. I wish Troy was here to save me... now, I am completely trapped in this curse.

I weakly got up and from under my bed, I pulled a blue luggage and opened it. Hurriedly walking into my closet, I grabbed all of my things and put it quickly into the luggage. My necessities and others, I tried to push it in until it fits into the luggage. I grabbed a backpack and put other things in there, including my parents' photo frame. But before I could throw it in the bag, I stared at them and a tear fell from eyes and landed into the glass. "I love you, mom and dad. But I have to do this, you know I have to." I said and puts inside the bag. Now, I'm all set... I'm gonna have to escape from here.

I opened my French windows and climbs into it after I got my things out in the curb. Then, I ran the errands before arriving at the streets. I know I have to do this because if I don't, probably, I'm dead in a few hours or so. I don't know where to go and I can't go to Troy's and call for help because I'm sure his parents his parents won't like it.

* * *

Sitting in the sidewalk and the luggage standing by my side, I'm despaired in someone whose gonna help me. No one can help me, no doubt. Troy can't help me and he can't bring a woman in his house because his parents really won't like it. Their house is not an _orphanage_.

I know I'm just making my life harder but this the right thing. I can't wait for myself to go any weaker because if I did, I'll probably die with her abusive actions. As much as I wanted to call Taylor and get help, I can't because as you can remember we are not friends anymore. Our friendship is _Over. Broken. Tainted. Faded. Lost_. But, I think I have to because it's getting late. At least I have to try...

There, I was standing in the mat with a 'WELCOME' engraved on it and I slowly lifted my knuckles to knock on the door. Behind the door, after I knocked, I can hear footsteps ahead of the door and a humming voice. Then, the door swung open revealing Taylor who had her eyebrows raised and making a questioning curve in her lips. "What are you doing here?" she snapped at me with her arms folding across her chest.

"Hi, Taylor." I greeted shyly and wave my hand at her, "I was wondering if we could talk about it inside." Then, she gave me one last look before opening the door wider and making a way for me. I pulled my luggage inside and sat in the large couch in the living room.

"So," she started after closing the door with a hypocritical look, "What do you need? A house? I see you have your possessions in your luggage. Did Sharpay and her mom kicked you out of the curb?" She asked and tears are welling again in the corner of my eye as she finished her lecture. It was so hurtful that she acts not just my mom but at the same time, Sharpay.

"You said it first, I'm looking for help. I escaped that residence because Sharpay's killing me." I cried.

"Gabriella, why don't you just ask your boyfriend's help instead of me?" She snapped, "You know that I have so much better things to do. Now, if you don't mind, you can get out now and just close the door." She said before walking back into the kitchen. I sniffled as a tear fell down my cheeks and I grabbed my luggage. Before I could get out, I heard sniffles in the kitchen and I already knew who was crying.

I know Taylor was just pretending to be tough. I know Taylor have a soft heart and that she is a very good friend.

I exited the door and closed it before sobbing into my palms. My situation is getting harder with every piece of hope I lost. I don't even know where to go. She mentioned Troy but... I can't. Troy mustn't know that I escaped Sharpay because there will be a disastrous situation. I'm sure he'll probably kill her in any chance he could.

As I walk alone in the side streets while pulling the long handle of my luggage, I am crying my eyes out to express the things I can't say with words. With the hurt I'm feeling, I feel so pity about myself. I lifted my fingers up and wiped away the tears from my cheeks. Maybe other could think, those tears meant nothing but to me... It meant a lot. Those tears hold the memories between me and Taylor. The sad and happy memories when I'm with her. With every laugh, tears, and smile with share meant like the world to me.

The time we got the letter from Cambridge, we both shared hugs and happiness throughout the day. Then, we decided to keep it secret because we know that Sharpay wanted to always win. And if Sharpay knew about that, she's gonna cheat to win over me. Like what she did, she torn the paper, that letter that meant everything to me.

And the time we won the Annual Decathlon, we were both screaming on the top of lungs that time as the emcee announced the winners.

Those memories were so great but that all faded when she rejected me indirectly. But...

BEEP! BEEP! I heard that horn and looked back, seeing the most famous car of Troy Bolton. I turned back into my way and wiped away the tears again. Is he really here? No, this can't be. I continued to walk and heard a door slam behind me and a hand reached for my arms. I stopped and sniffled softly before turning to him. He looked so worried about me. His eyes were so worried and he cupped my cheeks causing me to give me a smile.

"Gabriella, what happened?" he asked me waiting for a proper answer.

"Nothing happened." I lied even if it's obvious that I escaped or maybe in his mind, I got kicked out. "Of course, something happened," he insisted sounding so desperate, "You won't be pulling your luggage in the side street if nothing happened."

"She knew about us..." I said and I felt wet tears fall in my cheeks. He shook his head and pulled me into a hug. I can't believe I'm telling him this... As he held me, I continued to sob in his shoulders. He held me tight and I can feel his heartbeat pound inside of his chest. I knew he was so sorry about me. "But-" he stuttered, "how?"

"I don't know." I said, "When I came home, she began slapping and hurting the any way she can."

"Oh, no..." He said narrowing his eyelids in confusion. I bowed my head and said, "Oh yes, it happened Troy and that's not gonna be repeated. We can't change it back!" He pulled me into another hug as I hate myself for the stupidity that I have done... that have stayed there and waited for myself to nearly get killed. I pulled away and grabbed my luggage, walking away from him. I can feel him in buried in despair as he stand there, watch me leave.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks as the raindrops fall down from the sky. The rain gets harder and harder as I stroll bag into the street crying my eyes out. I know I can't blow Troy that off but as much as I wanted to continue this relationship is as much as I wanted myself to survive senior year. Then, a hand pulled the luggage away from me and pulled my arm, making me face him, landing my lips on top pf his. He cupped my cheeks deepening it as he gently move his lips over mine. I can't help but kiss him back because this might be the last kiss with him. I love him so much but I also wanted to survive life.

He pulled both my legs and carried back into his car. He made me sit into the front hood of the car as he continue to caress my legs and continued making out there. He was there... yeah, he was there, standing in between my legs. I remained my eyes closed as I pull back and opened it, staring back into his eyes. He bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry I'm not a good boyfriend to protect you." he said as I lifted his head and a small forceful and reassuring smile appeared in my face.

"Honestly," I said and put a hand in his chest. I can feel his heartbeat get faster against the wet soaking clothes we were wearing because the rain continued on fall hard. "You've been the best boyfriend in the world." I added and leaned in to give him one last peck in his lips.

"We're both gonna deal with this." He said and kissed my forehead.

"How?" I asked weakly.

"You're staying at my house." He said causing me to widen my eye in surprise. "I beg your pardon?" He grabbed my luggage and put int the compartment. "Yes, you are..." he said. I sat there in confusion. This can't be happening. The thing I've been regretting is actually happening.

"Why?" I asked as he grabbed my waist and put me down the ground. "Because you're my girlfriend and I love you. I told you I'm going to risk everything for you because I've never been in loved in a girl like this. I'm so crazy over, Gabriella and I'll do whatever it takes even if I'll have to argue with my parents." He said and pushed me into the passenger's seat, locking my seat belt. I sit there with no choice but to accept because, he's gonna insist.

As we drove in the streets, I stared in the bits of a paper. A tear fell into my palms and i quickly wiped my cheeks. "What's the paper?" he asked causing me to look at him and smile.

"This was supposed to be the, uh," I stopped and stared back into the bits, "letter. From, uh, Cambridge University in England."

"Cambridge? Are you kidding me?" He asked with a chuckle came out from his mouth, "You're qualified to Cambridge? This is perfectly great..." He said.

"No it's not." I said and his face darkened, "This letter was the only proof that I am qualified to Cambridge University. And Sharpay torn it into bits." I added. He fell silent and I know that he's feeling. So much Pity. So much hurt. And so much hate.

"I really, really, really hate myself for not protecting you." He said but I grabbed his hand and caressed his knuckles with my thumb. I hushed him and said, "It's beyond your reach and you can't protect me inside the Evans' residences because she'll know that we're dating but now, she know."

"We're gonna admit in all of the East High Student body that we're dating. No more secrets, no more lies, and no more hurt. You're safe when you're with me and I can..." He stopped as he focus on the streets, "I can protect you..." he finished.

Then, I turned back down into my palms and nodded my head slowly. I just hope every decision I'm able to make is gonna be right for whatever lies ahead of me.

* * *

**Done, like it? Love it? Anyways, reviews and tell me what ya say! Private messages for violent reactions... I love you guys!**


	12. The parents' verdict

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

He opened the door and let me as he grabs my luggage. The house felt silent and I already knew no one was inside the house except for the two of us. I wonder where his parents are and his little sister, Hannah. Well, Hannah and I have been so close and she really liked me. She sometimes ask me sing to her for her to fell asleep whenever their parents isn't home.

We arrive in the guest room and he left the luggage beside the closet. He looked around as I sat in the comfy bed placed in the room. "Is this room alright for you?" he asked and I nodded feeling happy that he's beside me. "This room is a lot better than my old one." I said causing him to chuckle at that statement.

"Where's your parents?" I asked as he sat beside me. He grabbed my hands and kissed it with his warm lips. I felt a shiver ran through my veins as he held my hand. "They're out for the night." He answered and stared straight into my eyes. I found his cerulean orbs shaking in either way nervous or confusion. But I don't care now that he slowly ran a soft hand into my cheeks and pulled my face in a kiss. He pushed me into the bed and grabbed my waist... my body is heating up but I care less about it.

We continued to make-out in the bed as our hand traveled in some bare parts of our body. We broke the kiss as he removed his top and went onto my neck and he earned a moan from me. His hands went into my waist pulling me close. I was like... ecstasy with only his lips landing in my skin but I felt like I'm going to explode now. It just makes me feel so right. His kiss was eccentric... I mean, I've never felt this kind of feeling before. His kiss always drive me insane... His touch, no count that in, it was so gently and every millimeter of my toned skin was explored by his heavenly touch. I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like him...

"Brie," he grunted as he rolled putting me on top, straddling at him. Then, I felt his hands traveled under my shirt and I leaned down again as I brushed my lips into his own. He continued to kiss me with his warm lips and continued to explore his hands under my shirt. I felt his fingers reached for the clasped of my bra and a moan erupted from my throat. But he left it closed causing me to get confused. I pulled away and stared back at him in confusion. "Why didn't you remove it?" I asked and he chuckled at me.

"Because I don't want you to think I just want to get into your pants." He said and pulled me again into another kiss. At first it was so soft and next thing I knew, we were making out again. His tongue slipped inside of my mouth and his tongue began to dance with tango with my own. The kiss tasted sweet though I knew he wasn't putting a lip gloss but it really do tasted sweet chocolate coated strawberry. And everything in my sight went to black...

* * *

I stirred my eyes open as I heard voice out of the room. Voice of a woman and a deep man voice. Then, I waited for a few moments and heard Troy's voice. He was arguing with his parents about me staying here.

I found out I wasn't wearing any clothes except for underwear so I grabbed one of Troy's shirt that was scattered from the floor and silently tiptoed out of the guest room and eavesdrop in the stairs. I can see them in the living room arguing about me. Troy looked frustrated that his parents didn't understand him. Troy seems to be desperate me staying here and his parents... well, they don't know how to accept this.

I don't really need to be here but how can I resist Troy? I love him and he's not that kind of man who want to get into my pants. He's loving and caring and he won't do this for me. Get soaked in the rain and sacrifice everything for me. He's arguing with his parents that might put his relationship with his parents into danger and maybe, shatter.

"Mom, she's abused by Sharpay! Do you not understand that?" Troy yelled.

"We do understand but," Mrs. Bolton said easily, "This house isn't an orphanage."

"Then, why did you took over Hannah if this house? Its no big difference from Gabriella's situation now." He demanded. His parents fell silent about that. I felt like something took my breath away when I heard about that. I never knew Hannah was adopted...

"Yes, I'm adopted." I jumped in surprise as the little girl spoke behind me. I looked behind me and furrowed my brows with that. "Since when?" I asked and she smiled at me. "Six years ago." she answered me and I looked back into the scene.

"So, you're staying here?" Hannah asked me.

"I don't know. Your brother just forced me because I escaped Sharpay's house." I said and watch more of the scene. "Why did you escaped?" she asked me causing me to form a weak smile on my lips. I stroke her blond hair with my black nail-polished fingers. Hannah was such a lovely girl and I know she has the right to know why I escape because this is also her house. "Sharpay's abusing me." I answered.

* * *

I sat back in the bed with the covers into my legs as my knees bended. I feel pity that he and his parents are getting blur because of me. I mean, I really shouldn't be here but I can't refuse Troy because I love him. He's done so much for me even though it risks his family relationship.

The bedroom door opened and saw a muscular figure enter the room. I looked up and a weak smile appeared on my lips. He walked and sat beside me and his face worried about something. "I see you're wearing my shirt." He chuckled causing me to look back at my shirt which was actually his. I giggled as he walked right next to me and kissed me forehead accompanied with a reassuring hug.

"I'm sorry that you and your parents into a blur relationship." I said but he raised an eyebrow at me, "I mean, I really shouldn't be here, you know." He shook his head rejected what I said about it. I know he's been very confused lately and now it's getting harder for him because of _me_.

"You don't have to blame yourself because," he said and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb and lifted my knuckles to kiss it, "I'm happy that you have escape Sharpay and I'm also happy that I'm helping my girlfriend." he added.

"Troy, are you really serious over me?" I asked and he shifted his head, putting up a smile on his face. I know I was a yes, he was serious. He's look is like,_ Hell yeah! You know you're the one who changed me into a very incredible Troy. I owe you big time-_ look.

"I am." He simply answered before leaning down to me and landed his lips into my own, giving me a simply but yet gently and passionate. I am glad he knew how to make me melt... in every way and in any way. He's just too _hot_ and _handsome_ to say no to. Then, we heard a yell causing us to pull away from the kiss and the yell came from outside-I supposed it was his father because it was a man's voice- saying, "Troy? Could you come out here and bring Gabriella?" I widened my eyes as I felt my heart beats a little faster.

Walking in the living room with Troy and I'm only wearing his plain shirt and nothing but underwear, I found his parents waiting for us. My heart was beating in it's hardest, loudest and fastest. He was squeezing my hand and I knew he was really nervous but he already reassured me that it's gonna be okay. I just hope it will be...

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." As the couple turned to me with eyes widened and well, they didn't spoke at first. I suppose they are staring at me because I am wearing their son's shirt. But Troy was fine with it and this shirt is a lot faster to wearing than mine, right? "Are you wearing my son's shirt?" Mr. Bolton asked pointing the shirt I'm wearing.

"Uh, yeah." I sounded so unsure and I felt weird answering like that. I mean, I don't know what to feel honestly but he's really scaring the hell out of me. "Look Dad, the question you're asking is kinda personal so please let us keep our lives personal." Troy interrupted before Mr. Bolton could say anything.

"Troy-" Mrs. Bolton said and Troy shook his head, interrupting his mother. "You think I'm not serious about her?" Troy asked but he wasn't calm. He was kinda... _angry_. Is that really what his parents think of him? That he's not going to be responsible at all the things he wanted? Like he's not gonna be serious about anything or anyone? Well, that sucks because they can't tell what he should choose. It's his life, not theirs.

"That's not-" Mr. Bolton tried to interrupt but he didn't got a perfect chance.

"No, that's what you think!" Troy yelled with his heart flaming with anger and frustration. Before Mr. Bolton could answer, I walked in front of Troy and sighed. "It's okay... just listen to whatever they say because maybe they have another... uh," I had difficulty in lying but I have to. I know it's not gonna be okay because Troy has done lots of things for me for the past two months. "Just try to listen," I finished and turned to the Boltons again.

"Troy-" Mrs. Bolton tried to say but was interrupt by a voice-certainly not from Troy- that is owned by a little girl. We all looked back and saw Hannah coming towards us as she rubs her eyes. "Mom, what's with the yelling?" Hannah asked as she stifled a large yawn.

"Uh," Mrs. Bolton said, "Troy and Dad were just discussing about something... why are you sleep anyway?"

"The noise woke me up." Hannah said sleepily.

"Oh, sorry about that honey." Mr. Bolton said kissing Hannah's forehead before saying, "why don't you try to sleep again?"

"I want Gabriella to sing me to sleep." Hannah said causing me drop my mouth. I only sing to her when their parents aren't home and she had to sleep early. But, now that she had her parents, why don't she ask for them instead of me? "Hannah-" Mrs. Bolton tried to protest but Hannah interrupted her, "Mom, please?" Hannah asked with pleading eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton gave me a requesting look and I stuttered saying, "Uh, y-yes." I said and walked with Hannah back into her room.

* * *

"Why did you asked for me instead of your mom?" I asked Hannah as she sit in her bed with thick overs in her legs. Hannah let out a deep sigh. I knew Hannah was so cute when she's trying to figure something out for anything... Troy was right, she was just the best sister ever. "I'm just saving you from mom and dad because you're kinda in the middle of the mild argument." Hannah explained.

"So, you were listening?" I asked but I'm not really trying to pry about it. She nodded her head before letting out a soft giggle. "But are you and Troy really-" she stuttered as she struggle finding the right words to ask. I smiled at that and stroke her blond hair. Hannah is a fast learner and she already knew that we are dating. I mean, as a real time couple and I badly wanted the world to know about it. That I'm dating the best boyfriend ever in the whole world.

"Yeah, we are." I answered and next thing I knew, the little girl's arms were in my neck and her chin in my shoulders. Hannah is hugging me and I knew it was a thank you. "Troy finally found his right girl." Then she pulled away before continuing, "The girl he's marrying someday and the girl who will be the mother of his kids and my nieces and nephews." Hannah giggled at the last part causing me to laugh along.

I felt a tear fell from the corner of my eyes understanding what Hannah had just said. "That was what Troy said," Hannah added, "That the first girl he's gonna bring inside this house would be the girl he's gonna marry and the girl who will be the mother of his kids. And finally, the wait is over."

"How could you be so sure?" I asked.

"Troy is honest and true to himself. He loved me too much to lie to. And I knew if he's lying or not..." Hannah said.

"Thanks," I said and kissed Hannah's forehead, "goodnight, Hannah."

"Goodnight, future Mrs. Bolton." Hannah joked causing me to roll my eyes.

* * *

I walked out of Hannah's room and coincidentally, Troy was walking down the hallway with his head down. I could feel the sadness. Am I kicked out of the curb? I mean yes, that would be possible but it would really disappoint him. It could affect him so much and I don't want that. "Troy?" I called and he walked to me.

He lifted his head and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and rested my head in his shoulders. Then, he pulled away and stared at me like he's wanting to figure something out in my eyes. "My parents' said..." My heartbeat stopped. I lacked of oxygen in my blood. My blood stopped flowing. My brain stopped thinking and my whole body stopped functioning. "Yes." he finished causing me to built my own statue in that very place. I was standing there frozen in shock. I didn't expect this that his parents would accept me.

"H-how?" I asked.

"I tried to using my reasons." he said and kissed my hair.

"Thank you so much, Troy." I said and leaned in to kiss him. It was a dim-light hallway and it felt romantic to kiss in a dim hallway with no one else is there. "I love you so much." He said and kissed me in the forehead. As his lips touched my skin, I knew it was so warm and soft. My body started to shiver inside as I felt that flow of electricity in my veins.

"I love you too." I replied.


	13. Saved from Sinking

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

Troy parked in his usual spot before turning the car down. He knew that I am so nervous of how will the whole East High student body about me being his girlfriend. The only girl that'll be his first serious girlfriend. But I am still glad of that I am _his _girlfriend and not another short time girl who he just wanted to get into my pants.

"God, Troy!" I yelled as I faced him causing him to chuckle at my reaction, "I'm really nervous. What if the guys don't like me? What if they don't accept me at all?"

He just shook his head and leaned forward landing a soft kiss in my forehead. Now, I'm melting again because of his high temperature kiss in my skin. It was so hot and soft but... still the nervous feeling wasn't relieving from me. It makes my heart pound faster and harder. "You shouldn't be." he said before sitting back, "you're the most popular guy's girlfriend and they should worship you like they did to me." he chuckled.

"I'm not looking for fame but," I stopped and struggle with the words to say because I don't wanna hurt him, "But I am just afraid that others will say that you are dating a freak one like me." I added and he hushed me as his finger placed in my lips. Then, he removed it and I bit my lip in more nervousness.

"I'll kick their asses if they didn't accept you." He said causing me to frown before letting out a soft giggle. Then, he went out as I removed my seat belt. He opened the door for me and I walked out with my simple stilettos and shirt flowered dress. Troy begged for me to wear that so I did. Do I have a choice? The last time I wore it was when I attended a freshmen party and it was so embarrassing because someone spilled some coffee in this dress. But that was the past, I have to leave it all alone.

We walked towards the building as the students continued to stare at us with mouths open and dropped in the floor and some with death glares. Some would probably hate me now for stealing their chances in fucking Troy Bolton. Troy's hand traveled down to mine as he interlock his fingers in between mine and slowly lifted it, placing a soft and gentle kiss in my hand. Flow of electricity run through my veins.

Then, as we were in the hallway, group of footballers walk towards us as if going to punch Troy in the face. But instead, Damon Samuels-the captain-stood up on us. "So, it's true what the whole school's buzzing." Damon said as Troy's finger clenched in my hands squeezing it tighter and his teeth clenched in anger, "Troy Bolton is dating a freak one." With that, Troy let go of my hand and pushed Damon in the rows of lockers with his collar.

"Don't ever call my girlfriend a freak because she isn't!" Troy said and Damon chuckled cockily. I stared there in shock and nervous of what I am gonna do. "You're girlfriend's hot, Bolton." Damon chuckled and Troy flew his knuckles in his face.

"Stop!" I tried but Troy continued to punch Damon in the face, "You'll never gonna touch my girlfriend, you shit!" Troy said and I pulled Troy's arms away from Damon. Troy moved back panting as his anger grows inside. This isn't the best day of our lives, actually. But there is still hope and I hope the day would end happily because it started with a fight. "Stop, Troy... It's okay. He's never gonna touch me." I reassured as his lips landed on top of my head.

I looked around and students were staring at us which I found quite... _annoying._ I can hear gossips and whispers from the students.

"How can Troy Bolton date something like her?"

"Are they really dating?"

"I'm gonna kill that Montez."

That's what I heard the most in the random and overcrowded voices in the hallways. Troy knew I don't want any of that because it's driving me insane. Then, that familiar heels ticking in the floor of the famous halls of East High causing everyone to look back and desert the middle of the hallway. Sharpay approached in front of me with a frustrated and disgusted look.

"You think I'll be giving up on a bitch like you?" Sharpay snapped at me but I didn't answered. I can't believe how I am still afraid of this woman. She'd driving me crazy. Troy already knows my whole life with Sharpay is the perfect _villain._ But I have to move on... I can't be trap in the cage of fear forever. "Neither am I." I answered and she tried to slap me but her hand stopped causing me to look sideways and saw Troy holding her hand.

"I think I have the privilege to return you a slap." She held her face as it reddened after I threw my palm at her cheeks. I heard some gasps and saw some students staring at us. They never knew the real Gabriella Montez... I can be harsh and sarcastic sometimes when I really have to and maybe today is the right time to be stand up on someones who's stepping at me.

"Go away, Sharpay!" Troy hissed and pushed her away from me. Sharpay stepped back and gasped at that, "I'll never give up on you, Troy!" She walked away, stumping her feet causing us to laugh.

"Now you have fought for yourself." He said and stroke my hair. I smiled at that and realized the students were still staring at us as if waiting for us to do something. "Are they some kind of a robot and won't move if you don't day so?" I asked and he chuckled at that.

"No," he answered as I looked up at his cerulean eyes, "they're just waiting for me to kiss you right here and right now."

"Really?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Really." He said and leaned down to touch his lips with mine. It would be the first time we kissed in public and in front of the whole East High Student body.

* * *

I was getting my books from my locker when I heard running footsteps but I was alone and the hallways were completely deserted. That doesn't really matter. I kept on grabbing my books. Then, the footsteps get louder and louder and coming nearer.

Two arms grabbed me and hugged me tight causing me to stand there in shock. A sobbing figure was hugging me and... wait, it's Taylor. But why is she crying? Did someone hurt her? Did Sharpay did something wrong about her? No, Taylor's not gonna cry or rather sob like this hard when nothing is wrong and i know no one has ever beaten her in debate and fights... even Sharpay. "Taylor?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you. I miss you, Gabi." she cried and a series of sniffles were heard coming from her. I hugged her back and nodded my head.

"It's okay." I said but she interrupted me as she pulled away.

"It's not okay, Gabi. I've been very strict and Troy's really loved you." She said, sniffling.

"I know you're just concerned about me and I know you just want me to be safe but I really do love him. My life revolves around him." I explained.

"So," she said, "you're not mad?"

"How can I be mad at the first girl who showed me to fight Sharpay at all I can?" I asked before adding, "I love you, Tay and you're my one and only best friend which means you're the most important girl in my life now."

"Thank you, Gabi." She said and threw her arms around me again as I hug her back. "No problem, Taylor." I said. Well, I don't really expect her to apologize for it was me who walked out but, who made her? I mean, who fixed our friendship again?

"What made you apologize when it was me who walked out?" I asked as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Troy asked me to forgive you," she said with a force and weak smile in her lips. My heart melted as she said his name. I never expected him to do these kind of things for me. I mean, it would take time to convince her to forgive me but, since when did he asked he to forgive me?

Maybe I could talk about it later alone with Troy... For now, I'm glad that my friendship with Taylor have been saved from sinking.


	14. A romantic night

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

It has been a few weeks and I'm getting used to live with the Boltons. The Boltons have been very kind to me, especially Troy who can't keep his hands off me. Whenever we walk around, I'll just notice his arms were around my waist but though, I knew he love me. Lucille and Jack Bolton have been very generous about me which I don't really know is Troy asked them to be or if generosity is in their nature. But, I care less... as long as they treat me according to my rights as a teenager.

Well, as of Hannah, we used to hang out most of the time, especially when she's having difficulty in answering her homeworks. For all we know, Hannah's a very sweet girl but I've seen deeper. She might be the sweetest person you'll ever meet. She can't sleep when you're ignoring her. She won't stop saying _'sorry'_ until you say _'fine'_. And she won't stop making you laugh when you're down until you finally gave up. That's the Hannah I've seen for the past three weeks.

And as of Troy, he never took his hands off me. When his parents are out, he sleeps in my bedroom and Hannah would keep it a secret. He never really took me into an official and romantic date but, I'm waiting. I mean, it's been three months and four days since we became a perfect couple but he never really asked me on a date. But, sometimes, I just think he will someday. Maybe he's just getting the right time. In addition, Troy had our first _sex _when he's parents and sister were out for a few days for a long trip. But, it would be just for fun... I mean, I liked how I lost my virginity to the only guy I love? It was an incredible experience. No need to tell you more...

Now, I am sitting in the bench out in the backyard, reading a book Troy bought me yesterday. I'm nearly finished and I hope I'll finish it before I'll have to make dinner. _"...agony took over the place as salty tears yield from her eyes and burning flames grow inside of her..." _I read on and looked up, fixing my eyeglasses as I heard the house door open. Troy appeared from the door causing me to smile at him. He was holding unto something. Two paper bags with label on it...

"Mom, Dad and Hannah won't be home until tomorrow night." He said as he sat beside me after kissing my left cheek.

"Why?" I asked in curiosity and lowered my head, reading a few more lines before the next chapter.

"They'll be visiting my grandparents in Colorado." He answered as he took my hand and kissed it. I closed the book and lied it down beside me. I turned my head sideways and met his gorgeous deep ocean eyes of blue. That is one thing I love about him, he's caring. "So, I'll be making dinner only for us?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make dinner. I'm taking you out." He said and handed me the two different paper bags causing me to peek inside. "Wear those and I'm taking you on a date." he added causing me to froze inside. God really knew how to keep my nerves alive. I was just thinking of our first official date and now, it has come true? I mean, how could it be that fast?

"Really?" I knitted my eyebrows together as a huge and wonderful smile appeared on my face, "You'll do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked chuckling at me, "I mean, you're my girlfriend and I have the responsibility to take you on an official date."

"I love you, Troy." I whispered before kissing him gently in his lips. He wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my fingers in his caramel color hair as I was tasting his sweet kiss. I never knew I could change the old Troy Bolton who was acting as an asshole.

Then, next thing I knew, I was in loved with the same guy who used to bully me and the one I curse that I wouldn't fall in love with... _ever_. But the curses I said, I swallowed it back because I was deeply in loved with this man and maybe, he's right. I'll soon be his wife and he'll soon be my husband. Am I really thinking about future with him? Maybe. But it isn't really that impossible. I love Troy and he loves me back, I know that. Maybe right, we couldn't do anything and everything for each other and it doesn't really matter. What really matters most was I love him and he loves me back. Done. Period.

* * *

Staring at myself in front of the vertical standing oval mirror in front of me, I am wearing a peach short balloon dress and black stilettos. I never knew Troy had a good taste of fashion expertise and it really looked amazing for me. I mean, I've never seen myself wearing dresses like this. My brunette curls were cascading from my head to my bare shoulders and it really looked sexy. I am still wearing my big eyeglasses but I guess I could remove it only for this night.

Glancing at the round clock hanged on the wall, it was already eight in the evening and Troy said that he wanted it to make more romantic so he asked me to wait a little later. But, I really don't have a single idea of where's he's taking me. He wanted it as a surprise and I can't ask more because if I did, I don't know what he's gonna do to me.

I heard a soft knock on the door of the guest room which is also my bedroom for now. I looked at it and saw Troy staring at me with a smile on his face. "You really have a good taste in fashion." I joked and he laughed along.

"It looks very good on you." He said and walked to me, "especially with your eyeglasses removed and your hair is down." he added.

"How good?" I asked bitting my lower lip.

"I mean, _beautiful_ and _sexy_." I never get tired of listening to that one word even he had repeated it of the billionth time but it was just so good to listen to. I mean, the word _beautiful_ was a good word but for me, it means a lot. Tiptoeing, I leaned forward and gave him a a short peck on the lips. I pulled away and stared back at him. "I love you, Brie." he whispered huskily in my ears causing my eardrums to froze like an ice from Antarctic that has been frozen for over million years ago.

"I love you too." I whispered back and my eyes glistening like a star shining brighter than the sun itself.

* * *

My mouth dropped into the ground as I stared at the view in front of me. We are going to eat dinner in the docks? I mean, it was a like a picnic. Is this his idea of planning a date? Well, I like it because it's kind of unique. Troy and I used to go to the docks after the sun had set down and wiggle our feet into the water by sitting at the edge of the docks and stare at the moon. Isn't it romantic? My first official date would be in one of the uniques placed I wanna be.

"Shall we?" He asked me lending his hand out for me to take it. I gladly took it and he suddenly wrapped his arms around me as we sat on the ground. "How about we grab some dinner?" he asked and handed me a plate of served pasta.

"Thanks for this, Troy." I said and he just smiled at me, "It's beautiful and romantic."

"Yeah, because I know this docks are one of the places you always wanna be." He said.

We talk about things that includes future, college and more. I mean, Sharpay had torn my letter from Cambridge but I just wish there's another way of getting into college. Troy said he's father's dream was him to be wearing that Redhawks uniform in its basketball season. But he told me that he's receiving other offers from other universities around America. I mean, it's a great opportunity to be wearing that famous uniform but, he said he also wanted to get close to me.

College could be one important thing in me because my parents had always been wanted me to be a lawyer. I also wanted to be a lawyer, its just... the chance is gone. The letter is gone.

I fell silent thinking as I wiggle my feet in the water, making it quite blur. "Don't worry about it, you'll soon get a scholarship." he reassured and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him with a force smile on my lips.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" I asked him changing the subject.

"What's on your mind, babe?" he asked me back.

"I'm thinking about," I stopped as I struggled with the words to say, "visiting my parents in the cemetery."

"Of course, lets go." he said and got up, lending out his hand again and I took it. I got up and slip the slippers by the post in the docks. We fixed the things scattered over the wooden floor and placed it inside the basket. We walked back into his car, hand in hand. Then, he suddenly grabbed me, carrying me bridal style as I put the basket on my lap. I am giggling so hard as he walked in the car. I stared at the stars in the that were displayed in the dark open skies. It kinda spells my name and his name but, I guess it's just my imagination.

* * *

The atmosphere here never changed. It was still so peaceful. Troy and I were all alone in the cemetery.

There I sat in the grass in front of the two grave stones. It was my mom's and dad's grave stones. The decayed bouquet of flower were at the top of the grave stone and I removed it before placing two roses for each of the grave stones.

"Mom, Dad," I called and looked back at Troy who sits beside me in the grass, "this is Troy, my boyfriend. He's the best boyfriend ever and you should thank him for making me stay at his house and argue with his parents about me."

"You know, you don't have to tell them that because they're probably watching you every move you made." he said.

"But, I just wanted them to hear that it came from me that I love you." After I said that, thunder shook the clouds and skies causing us to laugh at that. He extended his hands and stroke the hair that was covering my eye. Electricity flowed in my veins as his skin contacted with mine again. "They're so much proud of you." he said and smiled at me, "I am very proud of you."

Leaning closer, I kissed him but before he could deepen it, I pulled away and got up. He frowned as I run around the field and raindrops began to pour hard on us. He chased me and spin me around causing me to giggle hard. We fell down and I am below him, my eyes darted in his. There, he leaned down and connected his lips on top of mine.

This night would be the best night of my life.


	15. Merry Christmas

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

Sitting in the couch as I finish another book Troy bought me, I continued to pop some popcorn in my mouth. It was nearly Christmas and a few more hours, we'll soon be opening gifts. We're in Colorado for it was Lucille's idea to spend the Christmas day with Troy's grandparents and I'm okay with it. We've just arrive for at least 3 hours have passed. Troy and his family went out for a little shopping and I prefer to rest in the house.

Then, I felt some load sat beside me causing me to look sideways. It was Troy's grandma, Nana Rose- a slightly fat woman with dark hair and eyes and had freckles on her face and wrinkles on her forehead. Beside the looks, Nana Rose looks so generous at me especially when she called me beautiful. "You love my grandson?" she asked and I slightly and weakly nodded my head. Nana Rose grabbed my hand after I closed my book.

"He loves you back." she said causing me to form a little smile on my lips.

"I know." I replied, "it's just... my cousin is jealous and wants us apart."

"You'll always have to fight for whatever you have," Nana Rose said and pulled me into a hug, "Welcome to the Boltons." I hugged the 54-year-old woman back and a tear fell from my eyes. Am I that good to be part of th family? Am I that deserving?

Then, the old woman pulled away as I wiped the tears away, "It's okay to cry as long as you're expressing the feelings you can't say by words." The old woman said and rubbed my back soothingly as she show me the smile which was familiar to me. It was a lot like Troy's smile... I supposed Troy inherited his grandma's smile and it was so wonderful. "How about we cook the food now for the celebration later as we talk how you and my grandson met?" I nodded my head and got up, following the woman in the kitchen.

Waiting for the cake to be baked in a few more twenty minutes, I stood there eating some brownies that I believe to be the best brownies ever. "This is so delicious, Nana Rose." I praised and she smiled at that. "Just don't eat it all, Troy's also addicted to them."

"Well, I am completely curious of how you and my grandson met." Nana rose said, sounding so desperate to know about it, "Can you tell me how?"

"Uh, yes, of course." I said and added, "I tutored him and I fell in love." That explains it all. I fell in love with the last man I thought I would fall in love with but it was opposite. He was the first man whom I shared my heart. Nana Rose seems to be satisfied for the short sentence I said. She knew how I really love him, she can feel it. "Troy's one of the best boys in the whole world. He's caring and sweet..." Nana Rose said.

"And practically romantic even if he had to do something crazy." I added accompanying a soft giggle.

* * *

The cold breeze was touching my arms as I stand in the backyard which was full of snow in the ground, watching how the stars shine up in the dark skies. Thin wrap was around me as I tug the end of it in my sides. It was really cold and snow was still falling from the skies. I know this isn't the right time to stand in there but for me, it is. The stars were just so good to watch as if their moving.

Then, I heard the backyard door open but I didn't look back. Then, Troy stood beside me as he wrap his jacket around me. "Are you freezing in here? It's like you're inside a fridge." He said and leaned forward to give me a kiss in my forehead. Then, he went behind me and hugged me closer. I rested my head in his shoulders as I looked up in the stars again. "I heard from Nana Rose that you've talked about us." he said and I smirked at him as I close my eyes.

"Yeah, she welcomed me to your family." I answered.

Then, we both fell down as someone threw a snowball at us. I was below him and I looked sideways staring at Hannah who has an apologetic look in her eyes. Troy got up and runs with Hannah. I got up and grabbed a little snowball in my hands that was wearing mittens. I threw it at Troy and he stops chasing Hannah and began chasing me away. He got me by hugging me in my belly and spinning me around. My legs kept on kicking in the air and next thing I knew, we were both lying back in the snow again. He leaned down to me and kiss my waiting lips so passionately. I began to brush his hair with my fingers and loving the fact that he had such a soft hair that I wouldn't never get tired of brushing.

Flash! Light blinded us as the digital camera flashed at us when Hannah took a picture of us kissing. He got up and tickles Hannah in her belly. Hannah kept on laughing and screaming asking Troy to stop but, I think Troy wouldn't stop because of what she did. Then, finally he did stop and Hannah was panting, giggling. "The view of you and Gabi kissing was so cute so I decided to take one." she explained.

"That's fine, Hannah." I said and smiled at her, "Give me a copy, will ya?"

"For you, Gabriella." Hannah said and kissed my cheeks.

* * *

"Gabriella, this is our gift for you." Lucille said as she handed me a small rectangular box causing me to wonder what was inside of it. I began unwrapping it and slowly opened the box. I giggled excitedly as I saw a bracelet inside the box. It looked expensive and I don't think I could take it. "I...I can't take it." I said Lucille pushed the box back into me, "Accept it. It's a welcome and Christmas gift for you. Merry Christmas, honey." Lucille said.

"Thanks." I said hugged Lucille, "and also Mr. Bolton."

"What did I said about calling me inside the house?" Jack asked me chuckling.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I meant, Jack." I said and giggled along anyway. Hannah came running inside the living with some sort of a hard paper in her fingers. She was wiggling it like a flag that should be. Then, she sat on Mr. Bolton-I mean, Jack's lap giggling. "This is my gift for you." Hannah handed me something and I giggled at that. Troy stared there in shock with his mouth dropped. It was the picture of us a few hours ago... we were lying on the snow, kissing, hands are on his hair. "Thanks." I said.

"What's in the picture?" Lucille asked and I looked at Troy for permission to give his mother the picture. He smiled at me and I handed Lucille the picture. Lucille smiled at us and handed me back the picture. "Can I give my gift for you now?" Troy asked and I nodded. "Okay, you have to turn around." Then, I turn my back to him and waiting for a few second. I felt a cold metal thing touch my chest causing me to look what is it. It was a simple T necklace.

I faced him with a smile on my face and slightly turned my eyes to Jack, Lucille, Nana Rose and the old man George-husband of Nana Rose. They had a smile on their lips. Troy was really romantic and I knew he would continue it even if its quite embarrassing. "Hey, can I ask you guys?" Troy asked without looking back. His eyes were still darted across mine. "Can I kiss her? I mean, it look uncomfortable if I didn't ask you."

"Just do it." Jack said.

Then, I just felt his lips on mine. He's kissing me. I kissed him back. My hands were buried deep in his hair. I can't believe we're kissing each other in front of his parents and his grandparents. But at least we're true to others. I love him. He love me. Period.


	16. Everything comes crashing down

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

I don't know if I should cry. I don't know if I should scream. And I don't know if I should hate myself for doing this.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked me as I continued to put my things in my bag. Tears continued to fell out of my eyes and wiped it quickly. As much as I wanted to stay in this house, the more I'm killing my chances to get into college. I know what I'm doing is crazy but, I have to. I love Troy... so much than anyone I have ever loved but, I have to leave. "I can't stay here." I sniffled and zipped my bag.

Before I could get out of the door, he pulled me into the bed and kissed me hard. He pulled my neck, deepening the kiss as tears continued to fell out from the corner of my eyes. I can feel his pleading at me to stay but, I have to leave. I have to cut everything that had formed between us. If there is just a word that means bestest of the bestest, that word I'll use to describe him as a boyfriend. And if there would be a word to describe how I felt for him, how I love him so much than any lovers could, I would use that word to describe everything between us. You guys are my witness how I fell hard on this man, that this man would probably be my husband soon. The one I'll love forever.

He pulled away and tears were in his eyes also, "Please don't leave me alone." Now, I'm melting that his eyes teary staring at me but... I can't stay here. I promised Sharpay that I'll stay away from him in return of that Cambridge Scholarship. Yes, Sharpay's involved again in here...

"I-I can't." My voice was hoarse and shaky in horror.

"Why do you want to leave?" He asked me.

"I can't tell you!" I yelled and sobbed in his shoulders.

"Did I did something wrong?" He sounded so worried about everything, "Did I said something bad?" I pressed my lips in his own, hushing him from talking. It wasn't because he did something I hate but, nothing. He didn't do anything... he just passed the test for the best boyfriend ever.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just need time. Alone." I excused and he hugged me so tight. I hugged him back and continued to sob. I can feel his heart beating that he don't wanna let go of me again. I know he don't wanna lose me. I know he _loved_ me. But I have to go now... Sharpay's deal was 8:00 p.m. and it's only quarter now. Maybe I could just take a bus outside there. "I have to go now..." I said and grabbed my luggage.

I stepped into the bus and sat on the window side. I looked out and saw Troy running after me. Looking down, I sniffled preventing myself to continue crying. I don't want Sharpay seeing me cry. Then, I heard loud tapping from the side of the bus which was Troy's hand slapping the side of the vehicle. I love him, maybe it's not just the right time for us to be happily ever after. Then, I turned out in the window again and saw him pleading at me with his watery eyes to stay with him. Then, I mouthed, "I love you." With those three words, a single but meaningful tear fell out from the corner of my eyes.

I knock on the familiar white door of the famous mansion and soon it opened, revealing the obnoxious and arrogant Sharpay Evans. She raised an eyebrow and lowered her mirror before curving her lips unsatisfactorily. "I'm here... what else do you want?" I asked with my eye dried up.

"You'll stay again in your old dirty room and stay the hell out of Troy." She said before handing me the keys again. Then, she slammed the door close.

Making my way back into my old room, I opened it and found a complete mess. I suppose Sharpay searched in this room. Honestly, I know you wanted me to tell all about Sharpay's offer. Well, it was afternoon, Sharpay caught me in the deserted hallway and offered me. She showed me the letter and said that if I stayed away from Troy and Taylor which leaves me no friends and if I worked the whole week back in the mansion, she's give me the letter which would only prove that I am qualified. I know Troy is important to me but maybe if we really are destined for each other, we will soon be together again. I know that... and I believe that.

* * *

**Kill me guys! This is the shortest! Fuck, just kill me... I tried.**

**Well, anyways, I'd love to see your reviews again...**


	17. Distant

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

I don't really know what was with Gabriella. She's been so distant the whole morning. We crossed ways in lunch time but she didn't talked to me. I also asked Taylor if she knew what's wrong with Gabriella. I wish I knew what was wrong about her... I _love_ her.

I wonder if Sharpay has something to do with it. Gabriella and I were perfect... Actually after I knew that Sharpay torn her letter from Cambridge, I tried talking to some famous colleges around the world. I mean, nearer with U of A. Then, my last choice is Stanford University: School of Law because I know what her parents really wanted her to be is a lawyer. A successful lawyer. And I'll be happy for whatever she decides for.

I know it a thousand miles away from U of A but, I'm also talking to my best friend, Chad, that maybe we could ask some other colleges other than U of A. Something close to Stanford because I wanna be close to Gabriella. That's how I love her so much.

"Dude are you serious?" Chad asked as we made our way back into our usual table. I placed the tray of food in front of me before sitting down. Then, he sits beside me before popping a food inside his mouth. Then, he stumbles over the words as his mouth was full, "Are you thinking right? I mean, I know you love her but your father wants-"

"This has nothing to do with Dad, okay?" I interrupted, "This is my biggest chance to decide what should I do for college."

"Oh, your thinking of shifting courses?" Chad asked shaking his head, "Oh no, you can't shift course."

"I didn't say about shifting courses," I snapped furrowing my eyebrows in frustration.

"Whoa, man, calm the hell down." Chad said and put his hand on my shoulders. I know I what I'm doing is crazy but, I just love her so much. "I know you love her but, are you sure you're off to Berkeley? I mean, you sure that you want to get away with me?"

"You can come, actually. U of A isn't the only college we can go."

* * *

There, I played with my food as Taylor was finishing her own. I don't what was really in to me. I mean, my life changed back now that I wasn't talking to Troy because its making me real hard to admit that I'm choosing college over him. This challenge or more of a problem could be the hardest one we could encounter to test our love for each other. I mean, true love never dies right? I hope he'll be my true love...

Am I really talking about fairy tales?

Everyone knows that I am living in both fairytale and reality life and everyone knows I'm Troy Bolton's girlfriend! But, I don't even know if we still are a couple... I can't even describe it.I don't even know what am I supposed to feel now that he's probably taking it so hard.

"Gabriella," Taylor called and held my hand, "is there anything wrong between you and Troy?" I pressed my lips together and took a very deep breath. I pulled my hand back and continued to press my lips, shaking me head because I don't really know what was into me. She furrowed her eyebrows as if she's confused, "Actually I really don't know." I said and subsided my untouched food before saying, "I mean, I have my reason why I have to leave him but that doesn't mean I don't love him."

Then, I lowered my head, "I love him. More than anything." Taylor lifted my chin up and held my hands again saying, "Then, talk to him. I mean, he's really ready to listen."

"I can't." I interrupted and fell a little silent. I promised myself to avoid Troy in anyways I could just to get that letter from Sharpay. I have to trust her, at least. Then, I got up and walked out of our table. "Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"I have to be alone."

* * *

There, I looked back and saw Gabriella walking out from their table and Taylor turned to me as soon as Gabriella disappeared in the crowd. Taylor gives me a pleading look causing me to nod my head. I turned to Chad and said, "I have to go somewhere, dude. I'll see you in class." Then, I disappeared from the cafeteria. I heard Chad calling me from behind but I continued to search everywhere for Gabriella. This is my only and last chance to talk to her... To know why she left.

Then, I heard books landing loudly in the floor and a tainted scream.

I began to search again and I heard more cries from somewhere. I searched in the bathroom, in the classrooms and the cry is getting closer and closer. There were no students at all in the hallways. Then, there I saw her books and her glasses scattered in the floor causing me to look up. My fists and teeth clenched in anger and my eyes flamed like a dragon breathing hot fire.

I pushed Damon off my girlfriend and punch him hard in the face causing his lips to bleed. Then, he pushed me and I landed on the floor. I rolled and dragged him with his shirt and pressed him in the rows of steel locker. "How dare you touch my girlfriend, Samuels?" I yelled and I heard a chuckle came out from him. "Don't even dare to get close to my girlfriend again because you don't know what I can do for such an asshole like you..." I said and threw him down.

Then, I felt two shaking arms hug me causing me to look down and hug her back. She was crying... not like a hungry baby but a scared girl who was in the shadows with no one to hold. I hugged her tight and we walked away from that asshole after picking up her books. "Are you okay?" Troy asked.

"I don't know..." Her voice felt like shattering, "I'm so scared."

"Why did you leave?" I asked and she continued to sob.

"I can't tell." She cried.

"You have to trust me... I promise I'll do anything to help you." I reassured, "Just tell me and I'll help you because I love you."

"I-I..." I didn't wasted any of my time and I kissed her, waiting for her to kiss back. Then, I felt her lips moving against mine and we continued to kiss there. Her hands were buried deep in my hair as I pulled her waist at the same time pulling her close to me. She pulled away and put her hand in the back of my neck and stared at me. "I love you, wildcat. I love you so much." She said, "But I can't give off Cambridge..."

"So, Sharpay has something to do with this?" I asked. I received nothing but she bows her head and I know I am right. I lifted her chin up, "Look, I know this would be crazy but I have a surprise for you and it has something to do with college. All you have to do is trust me."

"I trust you." She said and kissed me again.

"I'm taking you back. You'll live with us again." I said.

"What about your parents? I mean, I left without saying anything and now I'm going back for help?"

"Don't worry about them. They know I love you and I won't give up on you." I said before kissing her forehead.

"How?" She asked.

"They've never seen me stay all night in my bedroom, looking depressed when you left. I miss you lying beside me as we were doing homework, talking and others. I miss you pick my clothes for the day. I miss you prepare dinner. I miss to see you and Hannah playing around. I miss you voice when you sing like a mermaid. I miss your laugh, giggle and smile. I miss how you mess up with my hair. I miss how you kiss me. I miss how you touch me. I miss you, Gabriella." I explained.

"Thanks, Troy... for everything." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Don't thank me." I said and smiled, "I'm doing this for my future wife."

* * *

**Reviews, please.**


	18. Prom Night

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

Maybe getting back with Troy was the best thing that I could have decide. He's right... everything in my life became perfect when I come with him again. And the Boltons have accepted me again without Troy and his father arguing again. I mean, they told me that I'm always welcome in their family because... I've changed Troy for the better. And Hannah, along with her mom, pisses and makes me blush whenever they say that I'm gonna be Troy's wife soon and they always say that whenever Troy is around. It's embarrassing.

Well, with Sharpay... I don't know if I should tell you this but she kept on giving me death glares but Troy had already snapped at her to stay they hell away from me. Sharpay still won't. She's freaking desperate in killing me. Then, just yesterday, I heard that everybody's gossiping about Sharpay had already moved from Albuquerque to New York and start off in Julliard. I just wish Julliard would accept someone like her. A woman with eardrum shattering high pitched voice...

What else? Oh, I remember that Troy and the Wildcats had their four winning game in a row. Troy was really nervous that time that I have to kiss him in front of the whole East High student body- and oh, not just East High, but also West High student body -just to relieve him. And they got 65 points in the whole game as the West High Knights only got 61 points. There have been a party in the Bolton's and half of the East High students were in the party. I mean, the coach of the U of A team Redhawks was there and talking to Troy. But, I can see some confusion in his and Chad's eyes. But, don't worry about it... I mean, maybe they're just tired at that night.

And about my relationship back with Troy, it's better than perfect. I mean, he's loving because he always make me feel that I'm loved. He always tell me how beautiful I am, how amazing I am. He's sweet because he always took me dinner whenever his parents aren't home, he always kiss me even in the cheeks, he always hold my hand when I'm scared. And he's my savoir... Yes, he is because all of the time that he heard someone calling me names and someone saying they'd kill me for stealing Troy Bolton, he yelling at that person saying to stop saying those things to me.

_Dress. Shoes. Hair. Purse. Jewelry._ What do you think would connect all of that? Prom Night? Yes, Prom Night... It's going to be held tonight and I'm quartered nervous and remaining excited.

Staring at myself, I looked am'zing at that white short dress with black ribbon in my waist line and this silver beaded heels I'm wearing. Hope Troy likes it. Actually, I'm never good at fashion but Hannah helped me out in picking this dress that she said would _surely _froze Troy in amazement. Should I believe her? And did I told you that Lucille and jack weren't going to be home for a few days because it's their wedding anniversary and they're both in Hawaii, enjoying their self-vacation. They told us they'll be making it before Graduation...

Oh, I just can't believe I'm going to graduate perfectly. With a loving boyfriend and free from abusive Sharpay.

Knock... knock...

I looked sideways and saw Troy standing at the side of the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. I smiled shyly as my cheeks go red when he smiled back at me. He looks handsome in that black tuxedo I picked out for him. His hair, as the same, looked shaggy and dirty blond which actually looks sexy for him. His smile that fitted his face was perfect that my world stops and stares at him for a while. "You look... beautiful." He said and I looked down, embarrassed at how I look. I mean, I know he's just saying that to make me smile because I know I've never been beautiful.

"Do I look fine?" I asked and he shook his head, walking towards me. He stroke the strand of hair that was blocking my face and said, "You look perfect."

"Don't say that." I said and smiled forcefully, "I know I'm not that pretty like the girls you've dated."

"No, you're the most beautiful girl in my eyes. That would be one thing I love in you." He said and leaned down to give me a kiss in the cheek. My cheeks go hot red again as his lips touched my skin. I didn't replied in his statement but then, I turned my head and found Hannah staring at us. "Is there something wrong?" I asked and Troy looked back, chuckling at his sister's reaction. Hannah's mouth was dropped and her eyes widened. She looked... _petrified_.

"Y-you... l-look... fucking sexy!" Hannah squeaked and I rolled my eyes at her. Troy moved away for Hannah to stare at me, "I told you you'll look hot at that dress!" Hannah added and jumped up and down in either excitement or whatever. She looked crazy, I can tell.

"Hannah, you don't have to compliment me because I'm not that pretty, I can tell you." I said and Hannah shook her head in disagreement. She looked at Troy and Troy gave her a smile before Hannah could talk, "Troy knows you looked beautiful. Sharpay knows your beautiful and that would be the reason why she's abusing you because she's jealous. Everyone knows you're beautiful! Just believe..." Hannah said.

"Okay, you won." I gave up and Troy and Hannah laughed at me.

* * *

I've felt weird that I'm receiving greetings and praises about my dress tonight from students who used to hate me. The party has just started a few minutes ago and I can sight Troy talking to Chad about something. Chad is dating Taylor for few weeks now and I think they're cute.

Then, I saw Troy walking back to me. He had his hands in his pockets and he pressed his lips together. He felt nervous, I can tell. I handed him back his punch and he took a sip. "Why are you nervous?" I giggled and he smiled at me.

"I don't know..." he said and look around, "Maybe we could... you know, dance?" he asked and I smiled at him shaking my head. I led out my hand at him and he took it. He pulled me into the dance floor and we swayed against the slow music. I put my arms around his neck and he put his own in my waist, pulling me so close. "You really looked pretty." He whispered in my ears and I forcefully laughed at that, "And you're the worst liar."

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth." He said and I hit his arm playfully, "You know I love you."

"I always know and I love you too." I said and leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss as we stopped swaying with the slow music. My whole world stopped when my lips touched across his own. His lips moved on top of mine and I don't care if anybody would be staring at us but all I care is I love him.

"Jeez, get a room!" One of the guys yelled at us but we kept on kissing in there and we don't care about it.


	19. The Last day of Senior Year

**Reality versus Fairytales**

_"Only love can break a curse"_ -Alex Flinn

What would you prefer: A life of fairytales and happy endings that is practically part of a dream or a life being unfair but true? Her parents let her grow up in a typical childhood life of fairytale but as she grows older, she begins to realize life was not just fair enough to prove happy endings. When will her prince come and prove her that life depends on how we live it? Or will it come?

* * *

I'm afraid to say this but... this is the last day of school. I mean, Graduation's yesterday but we can go back to school to get our things and spend the last day at East High. This school is the most important venue in my life. Wanna know why? Troy and I met here... enemies or not, we still met. Yes, we started rough but now it's getting better.

Things are now in perspective. I mean, Taylor and Chad are getting better as they continued to date each other... Students at East High now treats me well but it still looked weird and awkward for me because I've been prone to their curses and names for me and they changed? I mean, who wouldn't be really feel awkward when you're in that situation. Well, Troy and I were planning on a summer vacation alone in Hawaii and spend the whole summer together.

I mean, yes, college. I'm still waiting for what Troy just said to me that he has a surprise for me. I mean, is he planning something for me? Cambridge is million miles away from here and he's gonna get a letter from there? Is he kidding me? Well, but it's also possible because he already proved too much that he loved me. Yes, he proved it a thousand times.

He saves me from anything dangerous and terrifying, he hugs me when I'm scared, he kisses me when I talk too much, he touches me to heat me up when I'm freezing, he walks with me around the park and ditches his team to stay with me; when I have a problem, he stays beside me, listen to whole story and make me feel better; when someone beats me up, he'll beat up the one who beat me up; when I want to spend my day in the bookstore, he stays with me and lies down in my lap and listens when I read the novel out loud; when we make-out, he sometimes let me wear his shirts; when I had difficulties in gym class, he patiently teaches me how to simply shoot a ball until I get it; when I wanted to go shopping, he never gets tired of walking with me as I tried to continuously talk to him and he never gets tired of listening; he never took his eyes off of me; he never run out of the word 'beautiful' and much more..

He's the guy we call, 'one-woman-man'. Yes, he is and I'm quite proud of that. Any guy could love a _billion_ girls but I know that it would take only one gentleman to love one woman in a _billion_ ways. I believe that would be Troy Bolton... I know I'm right...

Well, to my parents, I know you're both proud of me that I've graduated High School and that I've found Troy, the one who saves your daughter. I just hope you're never getting tired of watching me every move I make. And I also hope that you'll never judge Troy the way other think of me being his girlfriend. I trust him better than anyone because I love him and he loves me back. He always tell me he loves me and when he don't, he makes me feel it. Like he kisses me, he hugs and touches me. I mean, this is better that anything I've felt before. The love you gave me faded but when he told me he loved me, I proved that the faded love you once gave me can be enlightened again and I can feel it again with Troy's help.

Staring at the remained books in my locker, I smiled as I saw a picture in the book. The picture was me and Troy at the ski lodge in Colorado (New Years eve), he was carrying me in his back and I had my arms around his neck as we both smile at the flash of the camera. There was another picture and it was the same position but we has our faces wacky. I giggled when I saw his face. He looked so cute with his mouth open that looks like he's smiling.

"Gabriella." Someone called me and I looked to my right, seeing Chad standing there. He was wearing plain faded jeans, a blue shirt and a polo outside. Then, I saw a letter in his hands... God, this makes me real nervous. What is this all about? Is there something to do with Troy? Is Troy leaving? I mean, no... he can't leave. I mean, what? He won't leave me... I know that. "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked silently and I fully him before placing the last book in my back.

I walked to him and he extended his arms, handing me the paper he's holding. I grabbed the paper and looked at him confusingly. I began to open then, I saw an unfamiliar logo of something and I saw that name which makes it clear that it was a letter from Stanford University. My eyes began to get watery and I looked up at Chad, seeing him smile. "Troy convinced Stanford to give the last scholarship." Chad said.

"It's a thousand miles away." I said and smiled.

"And with that," he said and gave me another paper. I unfolded it and saw the name of another university named, 'University of California, Berkeley.' "Troy wanted to get close to you and he applied for University of California Basketball scholarship which he would only be thirty-two point seven miles away from you. You can even sleep under the same roof. Oh, I mean, we can actually sleep in one roof." Chad said and his last statement makes me giggle.

"You're coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, he forced me." Chad said and I gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, Chad!" I said and pulled away, "Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me. Thank Troy." He laughed.

"Oh, where is he, anyway?" I asked.

"He's at the gym, shooting some hoops." Chad said and I began to run as fast as I could into the gym, "Don't embarrass him!" Chad yelled.

"I won't." I answered and turning into the corridor, I saw the gym entrance. There, I can see Troy shooting some hoops in his pants and plain white shirt. I smiled and burst inside the gym before jumping into his arms as he dropped the ball when he saw me burst inside. Then, I realized that there weren't even a single soul in the gym except for the both of us. But that would be the least I could care. "Thanks for the scholarship." I said before leaning my lips to kiss his own. He brushed his lower lip across mine and I felt so grateful about it. We continued to kiss each other or you could say, make out there but I care less.

He really do love me.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "I'm doing this for you because I love you." he said and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on my skin. That familiar sense flowed in my veins again and I don't know why he always turn me alive.

"I love you too." I said before getting off of him.

He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed something. Then, he pulled it out and I saw a red velvet box in his hand. He opened it and grabbed that gorgeous silver ring that sparkles in my eyes. My mouth was in the floor and I can't say a word. I'm rather speechless. "This isn't an engagement ring but maybe sooner, you'll get that engagement ring." He said and grabbed my hand and slid the ring in my finger.

"This is my promise ring. The promise is I'll love you forever like how you changed me for the better. I'll marry you someday, Gabriella. I'll have kids with you someday and I promise you that my love will never fade." He said and I threw my arms at him, hugging him tight. That could be the best thing I've ever heard from him. He said he'll marry me someday. He said he'll have kids with me. I never thought he's thinking of future with me. I love him.

Everybody deserves a happy ending. I proved that reality could be better than fairytales because in reality, you know you exist and that all you feel is real. But in fairytales, you don't even know if magic and life there exists, and when will it arrive. It's better to be sure with reality.

In reality, I fell in love unexpectedly.

* * *

**This is the last chapter and I'm sad that... *sniffs* it's done. But, do you want a sequel? Tell me! Tell me! I'd love to have a sequel and we'll still follow their lives as they survive college. Review please! Thanks for supporting this and I love you for that. Just tell me if you want a sequel.**


End file.
